


More Than a One-Night Stand

by Eskayrobot, Poaxath



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Choking, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Kylo is a needy puppy, Light BDSM, Puppies come together and boom, Rey is a needy puppy, Sassy Poe Dameron, Smut, Somehow feels got involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskayrobot/pseuds/Eskayrobot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poaxath/pseuds/Poaxath
Summary: Rey's having a pretty shitty night, to be honest. From the creep at the bar to the...oh, this rescuer of hers is pretty nice. And very attractive. And maybe he smelled really good, too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again again! Welcome to our trash corner. With feels.

Rey should've just stayed home, she was beginning to realize. She'd come to the bar straight from work to have a nice, relaxing night with Finn, but he was running late, and if she had to listen to this strange man beside her talk about his penis size one more time, she was going to throw a drink in his face. Thankfully, he hadn't tried to show it to her yet, drunk as he was.

Sighing, she rested her arm on the bar top and cupped her chin in her hand, getting more and more creeped out by the second. He'd tried to get a little handsy, touching her elbow as though that was supposed to be the _one_ spot that got her the most turned on. Really? The fucking _elbow?_ Well, she supposed it could be worse. He could have been actively trying to reach a hand down into her pants or something, so she'd take her chances. If he tried to go anywhere near her chest or below the waist, she was going to lay him out on his drunken ass.

“So like I was sayin’ before,” he continued rambling. “I went to the doctor, and he took one look and said 'Yep, that's chlamydia!’ Of course I was stunned outta my mind. Really? Turns out those stories about using a rubber with hookers are right.”

Rey rolled her eyes again but nodded, not wanting to be _too_ impolite. He was behaving for now.

“Wanna see?” he asked a second later.

Or not.

 _“No!_ I don't want to see your diseased dick,” she snapped, checking her phone again. Where the _fuck_ was Finn?!

__________________

 

Kylo sighed, strumming his fingers on the table. She was supposed to _be_ here by now. He’d texted her when he arrived and she’d said that she was only ten miles away. But that was twenty minutes ago. How did it take twenty minutes to go ten miles? Was she _walking?_

Bored, he let his eyes drift around the dark bar. It wasn’t that crowded and he was able to take stock of each set of diners and drinkers. He passed his eyes over the groups of coworkers celebrating another Friday night interspersed with couples who were either well and truly established, looking content in their silence with each other as they sipped  their drinks, or on first dates, looking nervous and laughing too hard. It was almost too easy to pick out the girl at the bar, who was doing everything humanly possible with her body language to let the far drunker and much older man sitting next to her know that she was _not_ interested. He felt a stab of pity for the girl, wondering who had stood her up to allow her in this situation. She looked like she needed help.

Kylo glanced down at his phone, wondering why he hadn’t heard word yet. She could be close by. She could be walking in at any moment. But that girl...she wasn’t his responsibility, he had no reason to come to her rescue, she could handle herself...but then he saw the guy reach for her shoulder and “slip”, the girls face frozen in horror, and Kylo was standing up and moving towards them.

“Babe! There you are! I thought we were meeting at a table,” Kylo said, swooping up next to her. He put an arm around her shoulder (just hovering, of course. He didn’t want to overstep any boundaries) and kissed the air next to her cheek before sitting down on the stool next to her. “Oh, hello. My name is Kylo. I see you’ve been keeping my fiancee company,” he said, leaning around her to wave at the drunkard.

While proclaiming that he was her fiance was a _bit_ strong, he had a feeling that this guy wouldn’t have respected something as non-committed as a boyfriend.  

Rey couldn't even begin to describe the relief she'd felt when this mysterious stranger (who may in actuality be just as bad as the first guy) came over to help her out. “Oh, hey, baby,” she said brightly, trying to cover up how much she _loathed_ calling people baby.

The old guy eyed the newcomer, squinting suspiciously. “Fiance? You didn't tell me ya had a fiance.” He dropped his attention down to Rey’s hand where it was now resting on her leg, curled slightly into a fist. “I don't see a ring on yer finger there, girly. Are you sure you're engaged?”

Turning back to the older man, she frowned. “Yes, we're engaged. We just didn't feel the need to stoop to cliches. You can be engaged without a ring, you know.”

“I dunno,” the drunken guy frowned, reaching up a dirty hand to palm at his scruffy beard. “I don't buy it.”

“Listen, _buddy,_ I don’t see why we need to prove our relationship to some random drunk guy in a bar. Now leave us alone,” Kylo snapped, moving in just a bit closer to the girl.

He could still barely see what she looked like, just her chestnut waves and smooth, tan skin with a little dusting of freckles across what he could see. But he also knew that she was smaller than him (he was bigger than most people, of course) so he tried not to loom too much over her. He didn’t need her thinking that he was attempting to rescue her just to then take advantage. He just wanted the drunk to brush off and let this poor girl drink in peace.

“Prove it? Yeah that's a great idea. Prove that you're engaged,” the old guy said. “Then I'll go.”

Rey stiffened slightly. How did one _prove_ their engagement? Risking a glance up at her savior, she blinked. He was...big. And attractive in a way that most might deem unconventional. And those eyes...so dark and deep. His hair was dark, tamed into some loose waves that looked so luxuriously smooth. He stunned her for a moment in his uniqueness, how every feature seemed to melt together so wonderfully on him.

Leaning in, she whispered, “My name is Rey, nice to meet you. How intent are you on selling this fake relationship to some idiot in a bar?”

Kylo looked down at her, momentarily rendered brainless as he finally beheld her face. She was beautiful, big hazel eyes and lips that he suddenly, desperately wanted to taste. How could a girl steal his breath this quickly? Rey. Her name was Rey. It was such a small name for someone so…

 _Dangerous thoughts, Solo. Just help the girl and go. You’re waiting on a date of your own,_ his brain hissed.

“Whatever you’re comfortable with,” Kylo replied lowly, leaning in a bit closer, unable to help it.  

Nodding to herself, Rey sucked in a breath and looked back at the older guy, weighing her options. It would have to be convincing, and no amount of casual touching was going to sell it.

Turning back to Kylo, she whispered, “Okay, I'm going to kiss you. Do whatever you need to to make it look real. I promise I won't smack you.”

Kylo nodded, reaching a hand out to gently cup her face. He’d let her take the lead as he almost never did in his real life, but this was about helping her out and not about giving in to some annoying thoughts in his head. He was an adult, damnit. He marveled for a moment at how soft her skin was, at how silky her hair felt as he gently drew his fingers into it. This was the best good deed he’d ever done.

His hand was so warm, she couldn't help but lean into it, giving over to the fantasy that he actually was her fiance and they really did love each other. She shifted to stand between his legs, where they were spread on the barstool, placing her hands on his strong shoulders. God, there was so much muscle under her fingers.

This close, she could see the fullness of his lips, the dark marks scattered across his face. They were endearing in a way, and as she leaned down to press her lips to his, she could _feel_ the scrutinizing stare on the side of their faces.

Oh. _Oh,_ he tasted _good._ As their lips molded together, she pressed herself closer to him, letting her eyes slide shut to focus on giving a convincing show. She slid her fingers up from his shoulders up to the back of his neck where she tangled them into his gloriously soft, luscious locks.

Kylo moaned, a low sound emanating from his chest as this soft, small person moulded her body into his and took what she wanted from him. One hand remained on her cheek but the other had a mind of its own, sliding over her hip so he could pull her in closer to him. He almost broke away when he realized that he was getting a chubby, hoping she wouldn’t notice. It wouldn’t really sell the idea that he was trying to help her if it appeared that he was actually trying to hump her. But she felt so _good_ and as he slid his tongue over the seam of her lips, he groaned louder to realized that she tasted even better. This was heaven, her in his arms, her lips so delicious, so willing and pliable beneath him. This was hell, as she wasn’t his, he was waiting for someone else, _she_ may be waiting for someone else. He needed to pull away before he fell too headlong for this girl. She was dangerous.

He wanted more.

Okay, so Kylo knew how to kiss a girl, that much was for sure. Even if she never saw him again after tonight, she would remember those plush lips beneath hers, stealing her breath away with each movement. Parting for him, she allowed him access inside and slipped her tongue out to meet his. She clutched him closer, not even minding in the slightest that she could feel him getting hard. Good, that was good. It would be best if a man was actually attracted to his fiancee.

Maybe they could even meet up again sometime to do this again--it was that good. But no, what if he’d been on a date or something? Surely he would have said, right?

Kylo wanted to stay sitting next to her after they got rid of this drunk. He was going to text Phas and let her know that while it had sounded like a good idea to give something a try, he was actually fine, thanks. He was going to get to know Rey, maybe kiss her some more, maybe touch her some more. She was so warm and soft underneath him, but as his hand slid back to grip at her ass (fiance’s grabbed asses. That was normal, right?) he was glad to feel solid muscle beneath soft flesh. She was not some soft and delicate thing. She would probably be amazing in--

“ _Rey?_ ”

Practically ripping her mouth away from Kylo’s, Rey turned at the familiar voice, a deep blush staining her cheeks. She couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or arousal, or both. “Oh, hey Poe...what's up?”

“I was just coming in for my shift. What’s...uh...what’s going on here?” Poe asked, a smirk on his lips as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and raising an eyebrow. He spoke to Rey every single day, he’d surely know if she was involved with someone. Rey wasn’t the type to full on grind on a guy in the middle of the bar, so something else must be going on here. He couldn’t wait to hear what.

Turning an even deeper shade of red, Rey turned to face Poe as she awkwardly patted Kylo on the shoulder. “This is my _fiance,_ Kylo. Kylo, meet Poe, the bar owner.”

“Fiance, are you? Should I go get some champagne?” Poe asked, unable to hide his amused expression. “Only the top shelf stuff, of course. You know, for my best girl and all that. Who I just saw. Yesterday.” As he looked up at the guy in question, his eyes just grew wider. “ _Solo?_ Is that you?”

“Fuck,” Kylo cursed. How did this even happen? “Dameron. Hey. Long time no see. And it’s Ren now.”

“Well isn’t this a lovely surprise! What a great reunion, and splendid news. My dear and darling Rey and the guy I lived next to my whole life who apparently changed his name to something stupid. Gee, what are the odds that you two could meet and then become engaged, almost in the blink of an eye?” Poe said, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

“Y-yeah,” Rey stuttered. “What are the odds, right? It's a fairly new engagement--today, as a matter of fact. How about that champagne?” She was nervous, her words coming out higher-pitched than normal and extremely fast. Of course Poe would know that they weren't actually engaged, but hopefully he'd go along with it to sell their fiction.

“Anything for you two!” Poe replied. “But hey, how about a hug for one of your best friends, right?” he asked, opening his arms. As he pulled Rey in, he whispered in her ear, “Are you okay? Do you need some help? I can’t help but noticed you’re sandwiched between a rock and a hard place.” Glancing over her shoulder, he chuckled. “A _very_ hard place, it would seem.”

“Shut _up!”_ Rey hissed back as she hugged him. “Stupid drunk at the bar wanted us to prove our engagement, so I thought...you know…” Poe was an asshole, but he usually meant well. “I think we're in a bit too deep now, so could you help us out?”

“Anything for you, sweetie. You know that,” Poe said gently, kissing the side of her head. He let her go and pulled Kylo in next. “Hey! Buddy!” As he clapped the other man on the back in a true display of a bro-hug, he hissed, “You better not fucking hurt Rey or else I’ll fucking cut you.”

“Calm down, Dameron. I’m just doing her a favor,” Kylo growled back, thumping the other man a bit too hard.

Poe had to cough to get his breath back after the hard thump, pulling back to survey the scene. The drunk was just squinting at them all, his mind going too slow to piece together everything that had happened in front of him. Once Poe clocked in, he’d see what he could do about getting the guy thrown out. He’d have to talk with Rey about getting the attention of the staff _before_ a drunk made her so uncomfortable that she agreed to be fake-engaged to someone she didn’t even know. He wondered where Finn was.

“Alright, you two lovebirds, I’ll be back in a moment,” Poe promised, walking to the back. 

Breathing a sigh of relief, Rey settled back onto her stool, her hand resting on Kylo’s thigh as she asked the drunkard. “Good enough for you?”

Stroking her hand up and down, she silently marvelled at how muscled even this part of Kylo was. God, did he do CrossFit or something? It should be illegal to be this built. She only wondered about the rest of him. He was a large man in general; maybe the rest of him would match? No. _No._ Don't think like that. God damn, control your thirst, woman. This wasn't real.

Kylo’s eyes fluttered shut, shuddering a bit under her touch. His cock was beginning to throb and she was stroking him so, _so_ close to where he wanted her to. He needed to text Phas. He needed to get out of this bar. He needed her to come with him, _now._

“I dunno. Kids these days are always makin’ out with whoever. Is happenin right over--right over there!” the drunk proclaimed, pointing over their shoulder to another couple making out in the corner. “Yer just fuckin’ with me cuz you don’t...cuz you’re a bitch and a tease and a bitch.”

“Hey! She’s my fiancee and she’s _not_ a bitch,” Kylo growled dangerously, eyes flashing with warning. He slid his hand over her hip again and pulled her back against him, where she would be safe.

Smiling at this random man’s defense of her, even if he didn't really mean it, she leaned back against him. Whatever cologne he used mixed really well with his body chemistry and made her press her thighs together. Fuck, as soon as this drunk was gone, she was going to ask him if he had a date. Maybe she'd had a bit too much to drink, herself. Her decision making skills didn't exactly seem to be the greatest tonight. “Aww, thank you, baby. You're so sweet!” She patted his leg again, giving it a soft squeeze.

“She _is_ a bitch! You shoulda seen how she was asking to see my dick earlier! Practically begged me to whip it out right here. Told her 'Sorry, sweetheart, but we're in a public place’ and that set her off,” the guy rambled, throwing back another shot.

Kylo knew this guy was making shit up, even if she’d rather eagerly kissed and touched him. There was no way she was begging for this old, drunk asshole’s dick. He doubted she ever needed to beg for dick.

“I don’t like your implications about my fiancee, _sir,_ ” Kylo said, leaning around her to glare down at the man.

“Your _what?_ I don't believe I heard you correctly, Ren.”

Kylo’s blood ran completely cold, his hand falling immediately away from Rey’s hip.

“ _Hux?_ What are--what are you doing here?” he asked.

Hux sniffed and adjusted his coat, looking down his nose at the other man. “I'm here on a date. It seems to be quite the spot this evening.” He eyed Rey for a moment. “And is _this_ the fiancee?”

“I'm Rey,” she smiled, extending a hand out.

Hux looked down at it, sneering as though he'd catch the plague simply by touching her. “Pleasure,” he said, voice dripping with distaste.

Kylo knocked Hux’s hand away from Rey’s, glaring at the guy. “Don’t bother being nice to him, Rey. He’s an asshole.”

“Champagne!” Poe announced happily, approaching with two glasses. He saw Hux and groaned, rolling his eyes. “Oh great, you’re here again. Listen, tell your Amazon girlfriend that we’re still _out_ of Grey Goose. The shipment isn’t coming in until tomorrow.”

“Wait, “Amazon girlfriend”? Hux, are you...are you here meeting Phas?” Kylo asked. Holy shit, this was the best news he could have heard at this moment. If Phasma was late because she was meeting with Hux, that meant that he was free.

“Of course I am,” Hux snapped. “She wanted to make a show of standing you up in favor of me.”

Rey’s eyes went wide. “What the fuck, Kylo?! You were here on a fucking _date?_ I thought _I_ was your fiancee?! Did you propose to her, too?” She smacked him on the shoulder as she stood up and stormed off, but not without taking one of the glasses of champagne from Poe with a wink.

Kylo slammed his fist on the table, glaring at Hux. “ _Great_. Just great! Now you’ve gone and ruined everything with the love of my life! Thanks, _Hux!”_ He reached into his wallet and threw some money at Poe before running after Rey, grabbing her things as he gave chase. “Rey! Sweetheart! Wait!”

“Don't you 'sweetheart’ me, you pompous asshole! My life is ruined now! What will my father think?! You _just_ asked for his permission to marry me. God, I was stupid. Blinded by your stupidly built body and your...your stupid hair!” she shouted back as she went over to another part of the bar, dramatically throwing herself down into the seat of a booth.

“Rey, it’s all a misunderstanding! Baby, please!” Kylo cried out, dropping down into the booth beside her. He let out a small chuckle, leaning over her. “You’re quite the amazing little actress. I think we’ve officially left your drunk stupefied.”

Stifling a fit of giggles, she leaned in to whisper conspiratorially, “Good, that was the plan. Sorry I called you an asshole, though. It just kinda came to me in the moment.” Sensing that they were still being watched, she leaned forward and dropped her face into her hands, letting her shoulders shake to give the illusion of crying.

After a moment, she turned her head back to him and said, “But really, you were here on a date? Now I feel like a total ass.”

Kylo leaned in closer and rubbed her back, making large, soothing circles to ease her through her “crying”. “Well, the part with my asshole coworker coming here with her instead was true enough. But my heart wasn’t really in it. She and I were just going to have a drink and see if we maybe clicked.” He reached up to gently caress her hair, lost as he was in the feeling of it. “But what about you? Surely you didn’t come here just to see Dameron.”

Shaking her head, she sighed, “Nah, I see him often enough as is. I was actually waiting for someone, too, but he's not showing up. Must've gotten caught at work or something.”

He pulled away a bit, feeling like he was definitely stepping on someone else’s toes. “Oh. Well. I should get going, then. Let you figure out what happened to your date. Have a good night, Rey.”

“What?” she asked dumbly, staring at him. “Oh! No, it wasn't a date. He's just a friend. Nothing romantic about it at all, I promise. Speaking of which...there he is,” she said, pointing a finger at Finn stepping into the bar. “You know, the least I can do is buy you a drink for helping me out like that. Want to join us?” Truthfully, she wasn't quite ready to give up this pretend relationship. It was nice to have someone act like they cared about her, even if it wouldn't be the same tomorrow. 

“Hey, Rey!” Finn called out excitedly, hurrying across the bar to her. “Sorry I was late. You wouldn’t believe the--who the hell are you?” his eyes flashed darkly, Finn immediately going into protector mode. “Rey, who is this guy? Is he bothering you?”

“What--no! Kylo here is being an absolute gentleman,” she said, reaching up to tap the man in question lightly on one of his firm pecs. “We’re engaged, didn't you hear? Poe broke out the champagne and everything.” She reached onto the table and lifted her glass in a toast before she sipped at it, her eyes glittering with amusement.

She recalled the slight disappointment in Kylo’s eyes when she'd mentioned Finn though. Had he been jealous? Hurt? Surely he knew this was just a game they were playing and that it probably wouldn't go any further than this, no matter how attracted she was to him. Rey wasn't really into casual hookups. There was really no reason to keep up the engagement pretense anymore, but she couldn't seem to help it. Maybe one day she _would_ have a fiance to act like this with. The casual touches that she still couldn't seem to stop herself from doing with Kylo would mean a lot more because whoever they'd be with would have feelings for her, and she'd feel them back. Everything would be perfect.

Finn raised an eyebrow, looking from Rey to Kylo. “Um, sweetie, did you hit your head or something? You haven’t had a boyfriend since we broke up last year, or have you been holding out on me?”

He and Rey had been friends for years and decided to just give it a try. It took them nearly three months to realize that dating for them meant doing the exact same thing they already did together, except with kissing on the mouth instead of the cheek. When they realized that they didn’t really have any chemistry beyond what was already present in their friendship, they broke up, friendship still in tact. They counted their blessings that things remained as unchanged as they did, knowing things could have gone very badly very quickly.

“Hey there, man. My name is Kylo Ren. I saw Rey was in trouble with a questionable man sitting at the bar and decided to lend my services,” Kylo said, holding out his hand. He was jealous, insanely, irrationally jealous that this guy was lucky enough to have dated Rey _and_ still be her friend, but what right did he have? He barely knew her. It had only been fifteen minutes.

Had it really only been fifteen minutes since she crashed into his life? He was glad she wasn’t sending him away too soon. He wanted fifteen more. And then fifteen more. And maybe, if he could convince her, fifteen more.

“Finn. Name’s Finn,” Finn replied, shaking Kylo’s hand. He couldn’t stop that stupid manly thing that men did, gripping Kylo’s hand almost too hard. He winced to realize that Kylo’s muscles weren’t just for show and he let him go. He supposed this guy was an alright person for Rey to have turned to for protection, so long as this brute didn’t turn his strength around on her.

“You two can stop measuring now,” Rey said, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. Stupid boys, always doing stupid boy stuff. She bumped her shoulder into Kylo’s then gestured to Finn to sit across from them. “Come on, sit down. He doesn't bite.” A sudden thought occurred to her then and she turned back to Kylo. “You _don't_ bite, do you?”

Kylo couldn’t help the smirk on his face, bumping her back as he said, “Maybe you’ll find out.”

Smiling, she finished off her glass of champagne, feeling nice and fuzzy, and settled back against the seat. She'd ignore that comment for now--it hardly seemed like the kind of talk for when her best friend was sitting across from them. “So, yeah, Finn and I tried it for a bit. Nothing there but platonic affection. He's basically my brother, so yeah, no worries there.” Why was she saying this? The entire world didn't need to know how long it had been since she'd been laid.

Kylo felt a flush of relief through him. “Oh. That’s...um...cool.”

Finn laughed, eyeing the two across from him. He wasn’t sure what had happened before he got there, they’d clearly shaken the drunk, but now it seemed like they were a couple of awkward high school kids too embarrassed to admit that they liked each other. He wondered how he could help them along. He loved Rey and he wanted to see her happy. This guy, this Kylo Ren (what the hell kind of a name was that? Whatever. He shouldn’t judge) seemed like he could possibly make her happy, even for the night. He wasn’t the biggest fan of one night stands and he knew Rey wasn’t either, but if he could nudge these two into something…

“So. Kylo. Do you make a habit of rescuing damsels in distress?” Finn asked.

“I’m usually the dragon,” Kylo shrugged easily, a smirk at the corner of his lips. What he meant was that he was the dragon: alone in a cave huddled over a hoard that was his endless piles of work, eschewing all other interaction to protect that hoard. Trying to date another dragon hadn’t worked out. But maybe a princess…

“Oh my god, I _love_ dragons!” Rey gushed, sitting up straighter. “Smaug? Fuck yes. Would bang, if I was into that kinda thing.” At Finn’s strange look, she shrugged. “What? You know how much I love Tolkien.”

Finn laughed out loud. “Rey, sweetheart, I think that bubbly is going to your head.” He didn’t want to burst her bubble that she was really just very attracted to Benedict Cumberbatch. She seemed to be clinging to whatever thread she could get from Kylo and he wasn’t about to cock block his girl.

“Maybe it is,” she sniffed. “I should probably stop though, you're right. Before I say something I'll regret.” She flushed brightly and looked down at her hands, remembering how great of a kisser Kylo was. Nope, she couldn't entertain those thoughts. But the more she told them no, the more they kept popping up.

“Rey. Honey. Did you know that you’re thinking out loud?” Finn asked, slowly and carefully.

Kylo was glowing with happiness. She thought he was a good kisser?

Mortified, Rey clapped a hand over her mouth. _Fuck!_ “I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm not usually like this, I promise. I'm just going to, ah…go run to the bathroom and try to sober up,” she muttered, moving to get out of the booth, only to remember _again_ that Kylo was blocking her path.

Kylo got up, allowing her to slip past. When she was gone, he settled back into the booth and looked at Finn. “So...you...dated Rey?”

“Yeah. Like she said, we’re purely platonic. We never even had sex, it never sounded like the right time to try,” Finn shrugged.

Kylo straightened up at that. “Never?” _How?_ His mind screamed. How in the hell had Finn been with her and not given in to her natural charm and magnetism, not made love to her in the sweetest way possible from the moment she allowed it.

“We didn’t click like that,” Finn shrugged. He caught Poe’s eye and signaled him for a drink. Poe responded by laughing, shaking his head. “So, you helped my girl out tonight. What are your intentions after that?”

Kylo squirmed uncomfortably. “Um. I. Uh. Whatever she...wants?”

Finn nodded at that. “Good. Good. Follow her lead. She’s not one to be bossed around. Ever.”

“Wait, so when you said you two never had sex, has she ever…?”

Poe appeared then, setting down three drinks on the table.

“If it isn’t our hero!” Poe cheered. “Did you hear, Finn? Our little Rey is engaged! Not only is she engaged, but she’s engaged to that asshole kid I told you about who I grew up next to! The super emo one.”

“Holy shit, you’re _Ben Solo?_ ” Finn asked, barking out in laughter. “Oh my god. Do you still listen to Good Charlotte at full volume every day?”

Kylo blushed from his ears to his chest, shrinking down. “Jesus fuck,” he muttered.

He looked around the bar, wondering when Rey would get back. He looked up just in time to see that Phasma had arrived, and she was heading into the ladies room. Kylo sent up a silent prayer that the two would not somehow figure out their common thread. Please, he asked the universe, please let _something_ go okay tonight.

__________________

 

Rey was just washing her hands and running them over her face to help her cool down when the door opened and in stepped this absolutely gigantic woman. She had to be over six foot something, but it looked great on her. Her hair was a short, bouncy, platinum blonde color that Rey somewhat envied. Blonde wasn't really her color.

She gave the woman a small smile in the mirror before grabbing a paper towel to blot at her face.

“Ah, you must be what all the commotion is about,” the taller woman said.

Rey blinked, throwing her paper towel into the trash. “Excuse me?”

“The champagne bottles at the bar. Armitage told me Kylo had gotten himself engaged. Honestly, you could do so much better,” Phasma said, brushing past her to go into one of the stalls.

Rey frowned. “I’m not--we aren’t...why do you care?” She didn't even know this woman, but how dare she say something so passive aggressive? Rey wasn't even dating Kylo, but she felt oddly protective of him.

“I don't, really. Just be warned that whatever lie he's fed you, it's just that. A lie. He isn't that great of a guy, so just be careful. He's got a temper on him,” Phasma’s voice called.

“Okay, uhm...thanks, I guess,” she muttered, opening the door to leave as the toilet flushed.

She rushed out quickly, feeling more sober and slightly shaken, going back to their table. She bit her lip, avoiding everyone’s eyes as she approached, though she did see the flush on Kylo and the laughter in Finn’s eyes. Clearly something had happened.

“Hey, Rey!” Finn called, opening up his arm to let her slide in next to him.

Kylo looked up hopefully, having slid all the way into the booth. He wondered if she would choose to sit next to her friend, or him. He hoped she would pick him. He really missed the warmth of her little body next to his.

Rey looked in between the two men, frowning again. Finn was her best friend, but Kylo was looking up at her like a puppy. She chewed the inside of her cheek, not wanting to hurt anyone’s feelings, but she was still turning over the blonde woman’s words.

She'd already embarrassed herself enough in front of Kylo, as it was. If she sat next to him again, she'd have to be extremely careful to keep her hands to herself and her mouth shut.

Somehow, she couldn't seem to make herself believe that woman, though. Kylo had been nothing but kind to her, even going so far as to fake a relationship and keep up their charade in the form of a fake fight. And she'd pretty much made her thoughts on him clear. She liked his mouth. A lot.

Instead, not wanting to hurt anyone, she went to grab a chair and set it at the end of the booth, sitting in it and grabbing one of the little menus on the table, looking over it to keep herself occupied, not really reading the words on the paper.

“Rey sweetie, you know it’s against fire code to put a chair at the end of a booth. Pick a guy and scoot in,” Poe sing-songed, coming up from behind her. “And I already put in your food order. Sorry, big guy, I hope you like what I picked for you.” Poe winked, making an obvious indication at Rey.

Rolling her eyes at Poe, she wondered just how much trouble she'd be in if she choked him right here and now. Scooting the chair back, she put it where she got it and went to flop down next to Kylo, keeping a little bit of space between them. She could act like nothing had happened in the bathroom. If she came back acting oddly, then surely someone would notice. “Sorry, Poe,” she muttered.

“No problem. Now drink your free champagne. You have to properly top off your engagement night,” Poe said. “Have fun, kids. I’ll be back with your food.”

Kylo watched Poe go, absolutely buzzing with excitement that Rey had chosen him. He took a sip of the champagne, surprised that it actually was good. He’d have to find some time to compliment Dameron on his establishment, even if he needed to up his security on super-drunks harassing girls. He wanted to touch Rey, he wanted to kiss Rey, he wanted Finn to go away so he could do those things in this booth with Rey.

“So. Are you two going to wait until I’m gone to have at it, or do I at least get a few minutes to spend with my girl?” Finn asked, taking a sip of his own.

If Rey had been drinking or eating anything, she'd probably have choked on it. Instead, she ducked her head down to hide her blush. “Finn!” she hissed. Just stop talking, she wanted to yell at him. This was already awkward enough now that she already blathered about how great she thought Kylo’s kissing skills were.

“ _What?_ It’s an honest question,” Finn shrugged. He leaned across the table, leveling them with a serious look. “Listen. You’re both adults. You both are _clearly_ attracted to each other. Why not leave this place, go somewhere private, and see what happens?” He pointed at Kylo. “Are you a serial killer?”

“What? No,” Kylo said, blinking in surprise.

“Good. Neither is she. Alright kids, get on out of here. Go find a cheap motel or a fancy suite or explore each other’s houses. Just use protection, have fun, and text me the address of wherever you go. You know, for added safety,” Finn urged, making a shooing motion with his hands.

Rey gaped at Finn, feeling like she just wanted to disappear into the floor. Was he being serious? She glanced at Kylo out of the corner of her eye, trying to see what his reaction was as well. She could still feel the attraction between them, and she still wanted to touch him, but now she felt awkward as hell.

Kylo looked down at her, trying to gauge her feelings on the matter. He wanted to. He totally wanted to. And the added blessing with this guy who was clearly her close friend, not to mention her ex, had him excited to think that this could actually happen. He could get to know Rey more. He could get to touch Rey more. He would _definitely_ kiss Rey more.

“If you...um...want to?” Kylo offered with a small smile.

Swallowing hard, not quite trusting her voice yet, she nodded softly. “Okay,” she whispered, and then more loudly, ”Yeah, okay. Uhm. Yeah.” She slid out of the booth and went around to the other side to hug Finn and give him a kiss on the cheek with a quiet _thank you_ , because basically everyone knew that she talked a big game, but there was a reason why she hadn't slept with anyone in a long time.

“Let me go tell Poe to cancel our orders...unless you're hungry?” she asked Kylo, shrugging slightly.

 _Definitely not for food_ , Kylo found himself thinking. He was standing next to the table, waiting patiently for her.

“Poe didn’t put in an actual order for you, Rey. He just texted me. You two are free to go,” Finn said, brandishing his text messages to show her for proof.

“Oh, okay. Well, then,” she said, straightening suddenly from where she'd been bent over to read the texts. Turning to Kylo, she offered her arm and nodded towards the door, “Shall we, then, my esteemed fiance?”

“After you, my darling fiancee,” Kylo said, smiling as he took her arm.

He ignored the looks he saw Hux and Phas throwing at him. He also ignored the look from Poe, smirking at them and wriggling his eyebrows like a moron.

When they stepped out into the hot summer air, the sky glowing in sunset, he hesitated. “Where...where do you want to go?”

“I...don't know,” she confessed, looking up at him. “I've never done anything like this before. We could…” Go take a walk? Go to the fair? Just go somewhere and jump right between the sheets? “I’m okay with whatever, honestly.” Don't make this a date, Rey, this is not a date. This is a one-time fucking session, and he probably won't want to see you after he gets what he wants.

“We can go wherever you’re comfortable with, Rey. We can go to my place and watch a movie on separate couches or go to your place and do whatever you want or just...whatever you want. We’ll drive separate and if you want to go or you want me to leave at any time, we can do that,” Kylo promised. He hoped he didn’t sound too eager. But he was. He was _really_ eager.

Feeling her heart flutter at how sincere he seemed, she tried to calm it down. “Let’s go to my place,” she offered. Truthfully, she wanted whatever cologne he wore to rub all over her sheets so that she could smell him for days afterward. It was that fucking good. “I don't live that far from here, actually. I walked.”

He let out a sigh of relief. “Oh, good. I was a little worried about letting you walk. How much _had_ you had to drink before I swooped in?”

“Just a shot or two. I don't really hold my alcohol very well,” she smiled sheepishly. “Rough day at work and all. Seemed like a good way to end a shitty day, and then it only got shittier...and then it got better.” She gave him a gentle nudge with her elbow. He'd completely turned her day around, even with the news that he wasn't a good guy or whatever. He hadn't shown her any reason to believe otherwise yet, so she was going to give him a chance.

“Same,” he smiled. “Except without the alcohol. I hadn’t begun to drink yet,” he clarified. He was going to from the moment Phas arrived, to help get through the experience. They just wanted to see if having sex together would help relieve their workplace tension. It seemed like she already had that under control with Hux.

He followed her down the street, knowing his car was safe and sound. Dameron at least had the decency to open a bar on the nicer part of town.

“So. How do you know Dameron?” he asked. He wanted to hold her hand, but he thought that might be awkward.

“Oh, that,” she said, hesitating. She didn't particularly want to go into detail about that, but he'd asked, so that meant he was either making small talk or he genuinely wanted to know. “He was _technically_ my legal guardian for a while. I was in the foster system, in a really bad house. Anyway, he got me out of there by legally adopting me when I was sixteen, but he's not my dad or anything. He's more like another brother, like Finn is, if that makes sense?” She fought the urge to fidget as they walked, looking up at him again. The dying sun caught so nicely in his dark hair, making it seem shades lighter with the golden rays. It looked really nice, and she found herself wanting to run her fingers through it again.

“That was...really cool of Dameron to do,” Kylo admitted, feeling impressed that Dameron would do such a thing. Dameron, who was nothing but a posturing asshole from the moment they hit puberty, a picture-perfect jock who did whatever he wanted whenever he wanted, all while rubbing it in Kylo’s face that he couldn’t. He was proud that Dameron had grown up to not be an asshole.

“Dameron and I grew up next door to each other,” he explained. “Our families are really close, being rich and entitled and all of that. He and I were best friends when we were kids but when we hit puberty he turned out popular and I turned out...not. Bad relationship with my parents and all of that, some rage issues, the usual.”

He hoped that by laying it all out on the table, it wouldn’t scare her away. He didn’t want to scare her away, but he didn’t want Dameron blathering to her afterwards about the “truth”. He wanted to see where this would go. He wanted to see if maybe this could be more than just a fake relationship.

“What kind of rage issues?” she asked quietly. “I talked to that blonde girl in the bathroom, and she said some things. That you had a temper, that you weren't a...a good guy.” She wanted him to be a good guy. She desperately wanted for him to be a good guy. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was her own lack of intimacy or relationships, or maybe it was their fake one, but she really enjoyed that fifteen minutes where they'd pretended they'd been more. She’d really enjoyed the feeling of his lips on hers, his strong hands on her hips, and even her ass. She liked the way he smelled, the way he looked, and the muscles she knew were hidden under his shirt. And he seemed so carefree when they were playing their little game. She liked the way her name fell from his mouth, and the way he'd called her sweetheart. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck.

Kylo groaned. “Damnit, Phas.” He raked his hands through his hair, sighing. “The type of rage issues where I throw stuff and yell, a lot. I have laid my hands on others and...and now I’m in therapy and I’m getting it under control. I haven’t raged out in over a year, although I almost did tonight, hearing that guy calling you a bitch. I know you’re not really my fiancee and you didn’t need some random guy to come to your defense, but I couldn’t help it. You looked so uncomfortable and I felt the urge to...um...protect you, I guess. That’s what we focus on in therapy. Figure out what I want to protect and figure out a way to do it safely and without causing harm.”

“That's good, that you're getting help. And I thought it was really sweet of you to come to my rescue,” she bumped her shoulder back into his, her fingers brushing against his. She blushed slightly, biting her  lip before continuing, “That guy was just…” She shivered in disgust. “Why is it that when men get drunk they feel the need to try and whip their dick out? Like seriously...I don't want to see that.”

He chuckled and decided to hell with it, lacing their fingers together. “Some guys like to think that being drunk is a shield for acting like an asshole and not taking responsibility for it. That includes whipping out their dicks and seeing if any girl is somehow desperate enough to hop on that. It’s almost funny that Dameron runs a bar, as he was very close to being that person when we were teenagers. He’d get all drunk after a game and hit on anything with legs. I had to watch it all unfold from my bedroom window, which was annoying because I just wanted to read. He threw the loudest house parties ever.” He shrugged. “But it’s honestly good to hear that it only took him, what, about thirteen years to no longer be a jackass?”

Feeling slightly giddy that he wanted to hold her hand, she smiled up at him. “He still has his moments, but I'm fairly sure he wants to get into Finn’s pants. He's been giving him oogle-eyes for the past year,” she said, rolling her own. Her apartment was coming up, and she suddenly felt embarrassed at having brought him here after he’d mentioned he came from a wealthy background. The building itself was rundown, and she had a studio apartment, not making enough to even afford a one-bedroom, but that was okay. This was her little space, even if it wasn't up to Kylo’s standards. It was in need of repairs, but otherwise, it was reasonably clean.

Walking up the stairs to the third floor with him, she chewed at her lip as she unlocked the door and stepped inside. “Sorry it isn't much,” she mumbled softly as she closed the door behind them.

Kylo looked around her studio apartment, impressed with how she had managed to use the small space as well as she had. Her unmade bed was up against a brick wall, pointed at a TV that was the hot new thing at least fifteen years ago. She had a small kitchen with a little table, only two mismatched chairs around it. There was a metal bar hung from the ceiling that seemed to act as her closet, a tall dresser of drawers next to it. The only door in the room was the one that seemed to block off a small bathroom where he was sure a tub did not fit. Along the one window in the small space, succulents were scattered along the sill, providing the only true pop of color to an otherwise blank space. He looked around the room again, coming back to the fact that there were only three places to sit in the room. He swallowed thickly, wondering if it was too awkward to pull a chair in front of the TV or if they would just...sit on the edge of her bed together.

“It’s perfect,” he said through a tight throat.  

“If you want to go somewhere else, we can,” she said, looking at him again, noticing just how much space he took up. “It’s not a big deal.” She shrugged slightly and moved past him to lower the bed, making sure it was going to stay securely down before she let go of it.

“Do you not want me in there?” he asked, furrowing his brow at her. He didn’t want to go but she sounded like she was changing her mind. “I can leave if you’re uncomfortable, Rey. I don’t want to put you in an uncomfortable situation.”

“What? No, no. That's not it at all. It’s just...you're a big guy, and this is a really small place. I didn't realize just _how_ small, is all. It's only ever been me in here.” She sat down on the bed and patted the space beside her.

“Finn and Dameron have never been here?” he asked, coming to sit beside her as requested. He settled awkwardly at the edge of her bed, feeling how stiff her mattress was. He wondered if she liked it hard or soft and suddenly he realized he wasn’t thinking about mattresses and he really needed to calm down.

“No, they haven't. There's not very many places to sit, as you can see,” she said, looking at the old TV. She was acutely aware that they were completely alone now, that there was no one else to put on a charade for, that it was just them. Reaching out tentatively, she grasped his hand, rubbing her thumb over the back of it. She turned to face him more fully, searching his face as she said, “Like I told you before...I’ve never done this.”

“How much...this?” Kylo asked, his heart beginning to race. He knew that she and Finn hadn’t slept together, and Finn had commented that she hadn’t slept with anyone since they broke up, so had she ever? Was she asking him to take her virginity? Could he handle taking her virginity and then possibly never seeing her again? He wanted to see her again. He wanted to see her every day. There was definitely something between them and he wanted, so desperately, to figure out what it was.

She gave a soft laugh that was almost a giggle, shaking her head. “I've had sex before, Kylo. You don't have to worry about _that._ It’s just been a long time, and I've never done, a uh, I don't really know what to call this. A hookup?” She wanted to see him beyond this night, but she didn't dare hope.

He frowned at that. “Oh. So. Yeah...sure. I guess that’s what this could be called.” Great, now he had that kicked puppy look on his face again. _Get your shit together, Solo!_

“Or not?” she asked almost hopefully (but not quite because she told herself she wouldn't).

“Not is also good,” he agreed immediately, scooting immediately closer to her. “I’d be okay with doing this again. All of it. Fending off drunks at the bar, having drinks with your friends, avoiding mine, coming back here or wherever you want to go. Whatever you want to do.”

Smirking softly, she shook her head, “You don't even know if you like having sex with me yet. I could be terrible at it, for all you know.”

He gently cupped her cheek, leaning down to her. “I highly doubt that,” he purred. He kissed her slowly, open-mouthed with no tongue, just gentle and searching. With his other hand he caressed down her arm, encouraging her to touch him back in any way she wanted to. He was going to take his time with her. He was going to worship her. He was going to make her ask him to come back, and ask him to make her come again.

Making a small sound into his mouth, she moved so that she was straddling his lap, her knees on either side of his thighs, never letting their mouths part. Sliding her hands into that silky soft hair on either side of his head, she kissed him back just as slowly, memorizing the feeling of him beneath her hands. How was this even possibly happening? She hadn't been actively looking for something, and all of a sudden, here she was, with a man in her room. She wished she'd at least made her bed this morning.

Kylo settled a hand on her hip, where he’d loved having it only an hour before. Had it really been an hour? It felt like an eternity and not enough time at the same time. He deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth to give her another taste. He groaned at the feeling of her hands in his hair (hair playing was definitely one of his kinks. He didn’t care if it was his hair of that of his partner, he loved the feeling of giving and receiving). Without realizing he’d done it, he guided her down further into his lap and ground up into her, making a louder sound as his body connected with hers.

“Fuck, Rey. Do you--condoms? Pill? Something?” he asked, needing to get the semantics out of the way before they got too far to be practical.

Her breath hitched at the feeling of something _hard_ grinding right up where she was aching. “Shot--a month ago,” she panted out into his mouth, knowing that she was already wet enough to possibly make a damp spot against the front of his pants. She'd been wearing some simple cotton shorts, and there was no way she hadn't soaked through those. Something about his smell was just such a turn on, and as she collided their mouths together again, she worked her hands up under his shirt, tracing across the lines of his abdominal muscles. That was at least one, two, three...did he have a fucking _eight_ pack?!

“Fuck, Rey. Can I come in you?” he asked, peppering kisses down her neck, sucking and licking at the hot, tender flesh. “Can I fill your pretty pussy up? Show you how much I like you?” He wasn’t sure if that would scare her off or something, but he needed to know what her limits were.

Feeling a bolt of heat stab straight down to her throbbing cunt, Rey moaned against him. Honestly, she wouldn't have thought he had such a filthy mouth on him, or that it would somehow turn her on even _more,_ but she nodded and rocked her hips against him, feeling a shiver lick its way up her spine at the sensation. “Y-yes, I would _really_ like that, if you came in me,” she whispered, working his shirt up even more until she could pull it over his head. She chucked it behind her without looking, but she had a feeling it landed on the TV set.

Immediately, she returned her hands to him, running them greedily over his exposed shoulders and across his chest. Leaning down, she kissed along every freckle and mole that dotted his pale skin, nibbling her way up the side of his neck until she reached his ear. Sucking the lobe into her mouth, she gave it a gentle tug before releasing it to whisper in it, “I want you to fuck me, Kylo. I want you to fuck me until I can't walk tomorrow without thinking of you.”

Kylo growled at that, his nails raking down her back as he held her closer to him. Fuck if that didn’t make his cock go from hard to throbbing. He ran his hands back down her back and yanked up her shirt, tossing it over her shoulder. He wasted no time with doing her bra, unhooking it in a clean and efficient snap and ripping it down her arms. He pulled her legs around his torso, locking her ankles together, and stood up, only to toss her on the bed immediately. He worked his own pants off, taking in the beauty of her body, the flush spread across her perfect breasts, so perky and suckable.

“Whatever you want, baby. I’ll fuck you any way you want,” Kylo said darkly, succeeding in finally getting his pants undone and off his body, his boxers coming off in the same motion. He stood before her for a moment, his cock proud and pulsating. He was so fucking hard, he needed to bury himself inside of her now, but he really, _really_ liked looking at her.

While he'd been taking his pants off, Rey had been wiggling out of her own shorts, tossing them aside, along with the black thong she'd been wearing. Hey, Victoria's Secret had had a massive panty sale, and who was she to miss out on it? But as she brought her eyes back to him, now completely nude, her breath left her in a rush. “Oh my _god,”_ she breathed, taking in the sight of him. He was fucking _huge,_ and she just knew she would have difficulty wrapping her hand around it. Pushing herself up onto her elbows, she licked her bottom lip, wondering how he tasted.

Moving until she was on her hands and knees, she crawled down the bed towards him, eyes locked on his. She wanted this, she wanted it so badly. Stopping at the edge, she looked up at him, biting her lip until it was red and swollen. “Fuck, your cock is big,” she whispered as she lowered her head down to lick the tip, taking the head into her mouth and sucking hard.

“Shit, Rey!”  he immediately gasped out, hands flying to her hair. He was torn between gently pulling her off and just holding her head still and ramming down her wet, velvety throat. ( _Whoa there, Solo. Calm down!_ ) He hissed in pleasure as she worked that smart mouth of hers down his length, unable to help the grin as she had to adjust a few times for his length and girth. He couldn’t wait to show her what he could do with it when it was inside of her. He knew that most guys with a big dick thought that that was all they needed, but he knew better. You had to know how to work a woman, how to use it to hit all the right places and keep from feeling like you’re just stabbing at her cervix. That didn’t feel good to either partner and he was determined to make this feel so good for her. 

“Fuck yeah, baby. I love your fucking mouth on my fucking cock. You look so pretty like that,” he rasped out, combing his fingers through her hair soothingly. If it was possible to fall in love at first sight, he was a goner from the bar. However, if you gave a second look the chance, seeing her pretty hazel eyes water up as she tried to swallow him down...fuck he hoped he could see her again. 

Moaning around him, she used her hand to work the length she couldn't fit down all the way. Yep, she had been right. She had a hard time getting her fingers to touch around him. Finally, blessedly, she was able to take him all the way, feeling the bulge in her throat as she worked him in and out. With one hand, she reached under him to cup his balls, squeezing gently and massaging as she looked up at him. God, his eyes were _burning_ , she felt like he might scorch her with his intensity.

Pulling him out of her throat, she ran her tongue up along the underside of him until a long string of saliva connected her lips to his cock. “Have I been good enough for you to fuck yet?” she asked, her voice rough from taking him so far.

“No quite yet,” he growled lowly, pushing with a controlled strength on her shoulders to get her to fall back. As soon as she was on her back, he grabbed her hips and pulled her back down the bed, kneeling on the ground before her. He pulled her knees over his shoulders, opening her up completely to him. He got even harder, as if it were possible, as he was face-to-face with her glistening pussy, evidence of her arousal and attraction for and to him. He had wanted to worship her and now he definitely needed to pay her back for the wonderful attention she’d given him.

With tender thumbs, he pulled her further apart, watching the way her arousal attempted to hold her together. “Fuck, baby, you’re so fucking wet for me. Look at this pretty little pussy, sopping wet just for me. How did I get so lucky?” he murmured as he closed the distance between them. He licked in a broad stroke, making sure to not focus too much on her clit. He lapped at her a few more times before sealing his lips around her clit and sucking, but only just so, his tongue massaging against the aching nub slowly. He used his fingers to pull her hood back further and he ran the tip of his tongue against her there, making a swirling pattern before sucking it back into his mouth again. She tasted so good, he could do this forever. Maybe if he promised to eat her out every time they got together, she’d let him come back?

Crying out loud at the feeling of his wonderful mouth on her, she slapped a hand against the bed to fist the sheets, the other weaving into his hair to pull him deeper against her. “Oh, _fuck,”_ she moaned, her back arching up, trying to get closer. “Right there, right there, right _there!”_ If his cock was half as good as his mouth, then she would be so fucking thrilled. There was something about having someone else pleasuring you that just felt ten times better than when you did it by yourself. All those times with her own fingers and her array of toys wasn't anything like this.

She tugged roughly at his hair, her body seeming to come alive under his touches, gaining a mind of its own. “Please, please, oh _pleaaaaase!”_ she whined, not even sure what she was begging him for anymore.

“Anything for you,” he promised in a rough whisper. He plunged two fingers into her without much coaxing, groaning against her clit to feel how tightly she gripped him. Holy shit, this girl was going to be the death of him. He was probably going to come within ten seconds of his dick being inside this perfect cunt and he really, _really_ hoped she wouldn’t notice. He had good stamina. He had impressive bounceback. He could keep fucking her if something as embarrassing as that actually happened.

But for now, he needed to make sure _she_ came. He crooked his fingers upwards, searching for that patch of membrane that was rougher than the rest. He lapped at her clit all the while, alternating between sucking it hard and only tonguing it. When he finally found her g-spot, he hummed with pleasure, vibrating her body with the rumbling sound. He stroked her in both ways, his free hand pressing down on her stomach to keep her from writhing too much. He’d accidentally scratch her or something worse if his rhythm was somehow messed up, even if he appreciated her grinding into him. He was getting a dizzy sort of rush knowing that he was the one making her feel this way. Surely this was good enough to ask for an encore. He wanted to give her more.

“Come for me, Rey. I want you to coat my face with your come,” he ordered gruffly, stroking an unrelenting pattern against her g-spot.

 _Fuck_ , if his fingers weren't just as amazing. They were long and thick, about as thick as any toys she had. Moving her hand from the bed, she covered her mouth instead, trying to restrain her cries of pleasure. She really didn't need her neighbors hearing her. The walls were thin, and their patience thinner.

“I'm gonna, gonna--” she mumbled from around her hand, eyes squeezed shut as she felt that warm weight settling within her stomach as he stroked that spot _so_ good. Her toes were starting to curl, her thighs trembling around his head as she bit down on the fleshy portion of her palm.

He could feel the trembling beginning, her cunt trying so hard to keep him inside, and he knew it was time. He came off her in a movement almost too fast for a man his size, lifting her up into his arms once more, seating her immediately on top of his dick. The noise he made as her slick heat enveloped him was something far closer to a scream, his mind almost completely short-circuiting at the sensation of it. But he had a job to do and a girl to fuck good and he was going to do it.

He hitched her up a bit more, pulling her legs around his waist once more as he fucked up into her, his hands palming at her perfect ass to control the bounce of her. She weighed practically nothing and he was more than happy to hold her above her bed and fuck her until she came and came again. He grunted with his movements but it wasn’t for strain. This was so much better than weight lifting, that was for sure. Maybe she’d let him use her for a workout partner every day? Bouncing her on top of his like this was doing wonders for all key muscle groups and it had the added bonus of making his dick feel amazing.

Rey had never been one for manhandling in the past, but the way Kylo picked her up effortlessly and used her body to fuck himself, moving her up and down like she weighed nothing, she cried loudly, all notions of trying to be quiet slipping from her mind. He filled her body so amazingly and then asked her to take more, stretching her until she felt like it should hurt, but it didn't. She made an inhuman noise, almost like a keening animal as she locked her arms around his neck and buried her face against him. She was unable to do more than let him have his way with her, and she was more than all for it. She'd been so close before and to have it replaced with this magnificent cock was enough to send her over the edge, her nails scrabbling against his back, and she bit down on the meaty bit of muscle where his neck met his shoulder.

Oh, it felt so good, so amazing, like a collision of stars behind her eyes. Her body gripped him tightly, pouring out her come all over him, and still he kept going. Releasing the flesh from between her teeth, she moaned long and low, already feeling a second wave building. “Oh fuuuuuuuck!”

Feeling her coming around him was like _heaven_. And damn did he want more of it. He threw her back onto the bed and went down between her legs again, greedily lapping up the come leaking out of her. There was so much satisfaction in knowing that he’d done this, that he was the cause of her moaning and screaming and coming _so much_. “You taste so fucking good, baby. So fucking perfect.”

With him going down on her _again,_ her mind screamed for him to stop, that it was too much, but she was past the point of caring. This was the best sex of her life, and she'd be damned if she didn't get at least one more orgasm out of this. “Oh, Kylo! Fuck, _please!”_ she panted, her body slick with sweat. “Please fuck me again, oh god, I need your cock again!”

He supposed that it should register as a problem in his mind that he was already thinking that he would never deny her anything, much less in regards to sex. With one last suck on her clit, he knelt on the bed, grabbing her legs to move them back over his shoulders as he pressed inside of her, leaning forward to stretch her out and open her up more for him. He let out a shuddering groan at the feeling of slipping inside of her once more, his eyes fluttering back open to sear down into hers.

“Fuck, baby, your pussy feel so fucking amazing. You’re so fucking perfect, Rey. I need you to come on my cock again. Can you come for me, baby? Can you come on that cock?” he asked, hooking an arm around her leg so that he could use his finger to rub at her clit. It wasn’t too hard to hold himself aloft with one arm, maintaining his balance as he pounded into her. He was glad that the one thing he did make time for besides work was working out. He knew it would pay off in more ways than just helping ease the stress of his days.

Looking up at him with glassy eyes, she moaned and nodded as he filled her repeatedly. She could _definitely_ come on his cock again. With his fingers working her as well as him driving into her over and over, that wasn't going to be an issue at _all._ She had the feeling as she held his eyes, that if she closed hers, he'd order her to open them again. Yeah, Kylo definitely seemed like the kind of person to fuck more than just your body. He wanted to fuck your very soul, and she gave herself over to him, letting him do as he wished.

It didn't take too long before she felt that weight again, way more powerful this time, stirring from somewhere she had no name for. Oh, fuck, she was going to do something she'd only seen in porn and read about in horrible fanfics. She could tell the difference in the feeling, the more weighty warmth behind the approaching orgasm. “Oh my god, oh god,” she whispered, her eyes tearing up with the force of it. “Fuck, I'm going to come again, I'm so close!” Holding Kylo’s gaze was what ended up pushing her over, in the end, and she felt an absolute _flood_ of wetness leave her body and she shuddered, her eyes rolling up as a primal scream ripped from her throat. Her hands twisted into the comforter, pulling at it until she was sure it was going to rip.

Kylo came, hard and powerful, as he watched her squirt for him. Fucking A, that was the hottest shit he’d ever seen. The only close second was looking down to watch his come filling her up, already leaking past where his cock was still pounding into her, albeit at a more stunted pace. He didn’t even know real women actually _did_ that outside of the editing rooms of porn, but she was glistening with it and he was eager to lick that up, too. It seemed only polite. Slipping out of her and pausing for only a moment to watch his come leaking out of her in a flood, he ran his tongue across her ribs and her abs, licking up every drop of anything he could. Every part of her was delicious and he wanted to savour it. 

“Shit, baby, that was so fucking hot. Have you ever done that before?” he asked, giving her clit one last little suck.

Feeling absolutely euphoric, Rey couldn't help the tears streaming from her eyes as she cried. She wasn't even upset, feeling so blissed out that her emotions were in turmoil. “N-no, never,” she said, hiccuping as a wave of sobs started rolling out of her. She had _never_ cried after sex before, that's how good it had been.

Kylo frowned, moving immediately to hover above her. “Shit, Rey, are you alright? Did I hurt you?” He twitched to touch her, to soothe her, but he’d somehow made her cry. _Fucking stupid brute, Solo. Couldn’t just fuck her like a normal person._

Rey shook her head, laughing through the tears as she turned her head to him, “No, Kylo, no you didn't. I feel absolutely _fantastic_.” She reached up and drew him down into a soft kiss. “I'm not hurt or sad at all, I'm just...I feel _really_ good, is all. Don't mind me.”

He relaxed and lowered himself down to the bed, rolling to the side of her. He draped an arm across her waist, gently stroking the soft skin there. “Oh, good. I was worried I was a bit too rough with you.” He smiled then, leaning forward a bit to nuzzle at her neck. “But I’m not the one who _bit_ you, you little minx.”

“Oh god, I'm so sorry!” she said quickly, vaguely remembering that she had fucking bitten him like a god damn rabid dog. Turning in his arm, she tried to get a closer look at the wound. It was red and angry, a perfect imprint of her teeth in his pale flesh. “Let me get you some antibiotic cream or something,” she mumbled in embarrassment, moving to get off the bed.

He tightened his hold on her, tugging her back against his chest. “I’m fine, Rey. It was hot. It was like you were marking me as yours or something.” His cock twitched at that thought, already at the ready when given the signal. He’d like to be hers. He’d like to be anything at all that she asked him to be. He just didn’t want to be a one night stand.

“Are you sure? I mean, I can…” she trailed off when he made no attempt to let her up. “This is not how I'd thought today would go when I woke up this morning,” she mused to herself, wiping at her eyes as she threw a smile over at him. “I thought it was just going to be another shitty day in the life of Rey, and then this guy--you,” she playfully punched his shoulder, “comes along and totally made it better.”

He smiled, gently nosing into her hair to inhale her sweet scent. “I’d have to say I agree. I wasn’t even looking forward to meeting up with Phas, I just wanted it done and out of the way. But with you...would it be too forward to ask if I can see you again? Maybe take you on a real date and, well, have a chance at maybe becoming your real fiance one day? Not to be totally creepy or clingy or, you know, whatever. But just so we can see where we could go? Because I think it can be something special, Rey. I know you’re someone special.”

Feeling her heart flutter wildly at his words, so sincere and honest sounding, Rey bit her lip as she hid a smile, turning towards him to bury her face against the top part of his chest. “I think I might be able to work you into my _oh_ so busy schedule,” she teased. “I could give you my number?” Because yes, yes, _yes,_ she absolutely wanted to see him again.

And he wanted to see her again, too! And he wanted to go on a date (holy shit, a real date? She'd never been on a real date before)! She didn't see what he saw in her, but she tried to shove that unwelcome feeling down where it couldn't rear its ugly head again. Kylo had gotten what he'd wanted and he was still around, for now, anyway. Maybe he was just a nice guy that was going to let her down easily when they weren't face to face?

“Absolutely! I’ll give you mine, too. You know, just in case I get in some sort of accident and forget to chase after the girl of my dreams,” Kylo said. He was so grateful that she didn’t seem to scorn his eagerness. She was beautiful and sexy and smart and sassy _and_ she seemed able to put up with his shit. How had he gotten so lucky to stumble upon the girl of his dreams?

“Okay, hold on,” she said as she rolled away from him, reaching down to the space by the bed for her purse (it was more like a satchel, but whatever), and she rooted around inside of it for her phone, dropping it onto the floor once. Stupid, slippery thing. Snatching it back up, she handed it to him to put his number in as she laid back down beside him, resting her cheek against his shoulder, watching his hands. “You're really sweet, you know that?” she asked, a fond smile tugging at her lips. She wasn't the girl of anyone’s dreams, she was nothing special.

He shrugged, feeling a blush all the way to the tops of his ears. “Thanks, I guess.  I’m sure my mom will be happy to hear that a girl thinks I’m more than just some hulking lump of muscles.”

He was fucking adorable. Seeing him blush made her unbearably giddy, and as she snickered softly, she asked, “So are things with your parents okay now? Or...not?”

He sighed, hating himself for even bringing it up. “Not the best time to talk about that stuff. Maybe you can get lucky enough to unlock more of my tragic backstory on the second date.”

Smirking slightly, she crawled off the bed to go clean up in the bathroom, her mind reeling. What the fuck had happened to her life? She was going to go on a second date with Kylo. Did this really even count as a date, though? Like...truly? Sex on the first date? Classy, Rey.

Coming back out of the bathroom a moment later, she tilted her head down at him on the bed. It was strange, seeing someone in her bed like this, but she strangely liked it. “So, a second date, huh?”

He smiled, opening his arms up to invite her back into her bed. “Oh, yes. We’ll do all the things the right way. We’ll do the awkward handshake that one of us thinks should be a hug but we’re not entirely sure if that’s the right idea, we’ll feel awkward about who is going to potentially be paying and thus order menu items that are way too cheap, just in case, and then we’ll make awkward small talk as we try to ascertain our chances of getting laid, only to just stumble to whoever has the closer apartment, have wild animal sex, and then lie next to each other and wonder if it’s too soon to ask to do it again.”

“Oh, is _that_ what we're doing?” she snorted, although she liked the mental picture he'd painted. “Well, then, Mr. Ren, I am going to be sure to make the next one as awkward as possible. All the cliches. All of them. However, I do want to visit the fair sometime. That's my only request about such date ideas. And only so I can throw a pie in your face, of course.”

He smiled at her, kissing her head. “Anything you want, Rey. So long as I’m with you, I don’t care what we do.” He was really glad he wasn’t scaring her off yet. It wasn’t like he’d proposed _actual_ marriage or asked her to have his children or something, but he was sincere in wanting to explore whatever this could turn out to be. He really liked the little spitfire in his arms and he wanted to know everything he could about her. There was nothing wrong with that.

She wasn't really sure what etiquette demanded of a situation quite like theirs. They'd pretended to be engaged earlier, come back to her apartment and certainly had sex like a bunch of wild animals, but...now what? Did he work somewhere close by? Was he going to stay the night? Maybe she could at least make him dinner or something. “Are you...hungry?” she asked, pulling a tank top and some pajama shorts on beside the bed. “I could make us something?” (Probably rice or ramen, but she'd learned to get creative over the years).

“We can order in if you want. There’s a great Thai place just around the corner from here. We get it at work a lot,” he suggested, rolling up to gather up his clothes from where they’d been thrown.

Rey had to cover her stomach with one hand to hide the growl of approval at the sheer thought of hot, fresh food. “That sounds delicious, actually. I think I might even have a little menu…” she said as she went to go rummage around in one of the kitchen drawers. “Aha!” Holding up the menu triumphantly, she walked back over to him and sat on the edge of the bed, admiring his backside. She was _not_ ogling!

“Perfect. Here’s my card, you can order us whatever you want. I’m going to go freshen up,” he said, pulling out his wallet than his card before going into the bathroom.  

“I'm not going to use your card, Kylo,” she muttered, sticking it on the dresser by the bed. While it was sweet of him to offer (okay, he was just sweet in general, really), she felt guilty for offering food and then having him pay. It was her idea, and she was starving, so she was planning to eat a lot. She hadn't eaten anything yet because her direct deposit didn't come through until about noon, and the only thing she’d had on hand to eat this morning before work was an uncooked bag of rice and some oyster crackers. But _now,_ her bank account was full (for all of twelve hours until she paid her rent) and she was going to splurge one time for the next two weeks.

Rey ordered various different types of dishes, from Pad Thai to spring rolls, all looking mouth watering in their pictures on the menu she had. She’d even decided to branch out and order some sort of green chicken curry dish to try, as well. She’d have to get quite a bit to feed them both sufficiently (Kylo was a _really_ big guy that had just burned off a ton of calories, after all), but thankfully the food was from a little hole in the wall shop with incredibly _cheap_ prices and great noodles.

While she was waiting, she stripped the sheets off of her bed to take down to the laundry later and found a replacement set. If they were going to eat here, then the only real option would be on the bed because there was no way her little table was going to hold Kylo’s massive frame. Stretching out the fitted sheet over the mattress, she frowned slightly in concentration, feeling like she was laying out a blanket for a picnic. Did he really want to spend his Friday night in this shitty apartment with her, eating their weight in Thai cuisine on this hard bed while watching a TV in desperate need of upgrading?

He said he wanted to be with her, no matter what they were doing, and she had to take him at his word, even if it was hard to comprehend. He'd had sex with her and he still wanted to hang around. That had to count for something, right? Maybe she was overthinking it and should just go with it, because she really, _really_ liked Kylo, even if they'd only known each other for about two hours now.

Had it really only been two hours? It seemed like a lifetime, already, some connection blooming that she was drawn to. He made her feel at ease, but she hadn't let her full guard down, just like he hadn't either. They knew barely anything about each other, and yet...that was okay. Time for that could come later.

They were just...dating, though. He wasn't her boyfriend or her fiance.

Kylo came out of the bathroom, having washed up thoroughly, clad only in his black boxers. He smirked, leaning against the doorframe as she struggled with the fitted sheet. When they were teenagers, Dameron used to tease him that he would marry the first girl he had sex with. As Kylo observed Rey, he couldn’t help but think he was right.  

“Do you want some help?” he asked, pushing off the frame and coming to wrap his arms around her waist. He could hold her forever. He didn’t care what skeletons she had in her non-existent closet, he really wanted to stay here and see what this was.

Melting back into him for a moment, forgetting about the sheet, Rey sighed. “That would be nice. The food should be here soon, anyway. I didn't know what you liked, so I got a variety.”

“And I see that you aren’t letting me pay,” he said, noticing cash sitting by the front door. “Rey, you invited me into your home. The least I can do is offer to feed you. It’s polite.” He ran his hands under her shirt, gently caressing her abdomen. He could feel the hard muscles underneath the soft flesh and he was growing hard all over again.

“You can pay next time, when it's near payday and I'm broke,” she said, smirking slightly as she felt him against her backside. Turning in his arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck, looking up into his dark eyes. “And you're my guest. I'm not going to invite you over and make you pay when you've already paid at the bar--don’t think I didn't see that.”

“So you’re a wonderful actress _and_ you have eyes in the back of your head? How did I get so lucky to have you for my fiance?” Kylo teased.

“Probably your charming personality and your need to save girls from gross older men. But that's just a guess,” she smirked, running her fingers down his bare chest. How the fuck was he so built? Did he lift cars or something? Gliding them lower, she brushed them over the bulge in his boxers before massaging him through the fabric. “I think the food should be here in about five minutes…” she trailed off suggestively.

“Can you come twice for me in five minutes?” he growled softly, leaning down to brush his lips over her earlobe. His hands slid back to cup her ass, kneading the flesh there.

She shivered at his warm breath and the roughness in his voice. “That depends. Do you think _you_ can come in five minutes?” She gripped him a little bit more tightly, giving a small squeeze before sliding her hand up to tug at the waistband of his boxers, dipping down the front to run her fingers over his hot skin. How was he so hard again already? Hadn't Kylo Ren ever heard of a refractory period? Maybe he was just perfect in every way possible?

Kylo shuddered under her touch, thrusting up into her hand three times before deciding that he’d had enough. He pushed her back onto her bed, tugging her shorts down in a swift motion that could have ripped them were he not a conscientious gentleman. He shucked his boxers immediately after, kicking them behind him. He nudged her shirt up, his greedy mouth immediately latching onto one of her nipples while one hand slipped between her folds, sliding against her clit in a punishing rhythm.

Eyes going wide as he was suddenly just on her, Rey moaned at the feeling of his warm, wet mouth. Her hand moved across his shoulders, gripping where she could as she arched her chest upwards, her leg curling around one of his to help ground herself from his furious assault between her thighs.

“Oh--!” she gasped, eyes fluttering. Her body was tender, sensitive, but it felt so good at the same time. Maybe it was just the vigor with which he was going at her, a clear indication of his desire for her, but it was hot. “You certainly seem...to-- _ah!--know_  your way around the female body,” she whispered, threading the fingers of her free hand through his hair.

“Research,” Kylo said as he popped off her breast, taking a quick breath before going at the other.

“Research,” she repeated, shaking her head. Honestly, now was _not_ the time for a conversation like this, and she frowned with concentration as she tried to pull him off of her breast while simultaneously trying to switch positions with him so that he was the one laying down. “Get down here,” she growled, knowing their time was running out before the food arrived.

“Yes, ma’am,” he smirked, giving on last broad lick of her delicious nipple before complying. He laid back on her bed, legs spread just a bit so that she could take him however she wanted to. “Are you gonna ride my cock, baby?” he asked darkly, helping her over his hips.

“You bet your ass I am,” she snarked back, crawling over him, her hands immediately going to his chest as she lifted herself up and lowered back down onto him, her head falling back as she took him inside. “Oh god,” she breathed, seating herself fully down on his length. She stayed there for a long moment, just feeling immensely full, her nails scratching lightly along his sternum as she basked in the feeling.

He grabbed her by her hips, his impatience quickly setting in as he felt her tight, warm body engulf him. He moved her easily, lifting her as if she weighed nothing. His impatience won out again, however, after merely a handful of thrusts. He simply held her hips, holding her exactly where he wanted her, and began to thrust up into her, hard snaps of his hips against hers.

“Fuck, Rey, you feel so fucking good,” he groaned out, his eyes dark with lust. “Your tits are so pretty, baby. Look at them, bouncing just for me. Pinch your nipples, baby.”

Running her hand along her throat and top part of her chest, she dipped her hand down to do as he'd instructed, a shiver rolling through her at the combined stimulation of her fingers and his cock. She was fairly sure she was going to be bruised with how hard he was holding her hips, and she welcomed it. She wanted there to be evidence of this wonderful time, a mark of a girl fucked, and fucked well. “Fuck, you're so big,” she panted, able to feel every inch of him sliding in and out of her wetness, every dip and curve of that wonderful hardness brushing against everything she needed.

Still slightly worked up from earlier, she could already feel her body trembling, a fine tremor that started in her thighs and traveled slowly up her spine. She rolled her fingers over her nipple harder, her other hand just palming at her breast as she rocked back in time with his thrusts, trying to help him out anyway she could.

“Just let go, Rey. Let it happen,” he purred up at her, feeling her beginning to grip him tighter. It was going to take some Herculean effort not to come with her when she was riding him like this, but he wanted her to feel as good as possible. “C’mon, baby, come for me.”  

“Only if you do, too,” she panted, grinding down against him and then faltering slightly when she heard a knock on the door. “Fuck!” she wailed softly, pushing her hips down harder against him, frustration making her ride him in earnest now, determined to get hers. They had to be super quick or their food was going to walk away.

Not one to leave a lady waiting if he could help it, he gripped her hips tighter and slammed into her harder. The surprise of the knock hadn’t thrown him off like he had expected it to, instead encouraging him on. It only took a few more powerful thrusts for him to seize up, his orgasm a burst that left him groaning out loud enough that he was positive their deliver person would have no doubts about what the delay was. They could wait, he figured. Having amazing sex with the perfect girl was worth being a little rude (and the cash in his wallet said he had a nice tip for their rudeness).

At a more insistent knock, Rey’s spine was arching, her mouth open in a nearly soundless cry as she came, her entire body managing to shake with the force of it as she greedily pulled his come more deeply into her body. It had only taken a few seconds, but felt like it lasted forever as she slipped away from him to retrieve her robe from the back of the bathroom door. Pulling it on, she called out to the delivery person to hang on as she moved,. It was incredibly distracting to walk with Kylo's come leaking down her thighs, but also strangely erotic.

Bending down on her way to the door, she tossed his boxers at him and grabbed the money sitting beside the door. She turned back to make sure he wouldn't flash anyone before opening it to pay the person.

Kylo slipped his boxers on quickly and came to stand behind her at the door, waiting for the food handoff. There was a brief standoff between them when Kylo went to add the extra tip but Rey quickly realized what was happening and allowed it. Thanking the delivery person, who shot them a knowing look that seems approving, and settled the food in the tiny table so that plates could be made.

They sat on her bed and turned on the TV, although Kylo didn’t really watch it. He was far more interested in watching her, in the way she seemed to eat like she was afraid she never would again, in the way her nose wrinkled up so cutely when she laughed at whatever was happening on the screen. She was so precious, he felt a pange in his chest with the need to hold her close and protect her from the world. What little he had heard from her past, and what little possessions she had, led him to believe that she had had a hard life and he wanted to help her. He had too much money and no one to spend it on, aside from his usual charities. Rey seemed like a good candidate of a person to spoil. But only if she agreed.

“So,” Rey began, reaching for another spring roll, “what kind of work do you do?” She tore her eyes from the screen to observe him, wondering what on Earth he did that allowed him to have such a fancy looking credit card. She wasn't stupid--it was one of those invitation only ones with a sleek design.

He shrugged. “Nothing too special. I’m the junior CEO of a tech company who does support for hospitals and what not. How about you?”

Eyes going wide, she blinked at him. CEO? Junior CEO? What the fuck was he doing hanging out with someone like her? “I’m…” she faltered, frowning as she poked her food around her plate. “I’m just a waitress.”

“There’s no such thing as “just a waitress", Rey. You have a skill that I do not have, and I pay you for that service because of it. I could never serve food to people, they’re horrible. I'm so much better at tech things because computers can be figured out and reasoned with. People...can’t,” he insisted.

“I agree!” she replied immediately, sitting more straightly. “I like building things and taking them apart, then putting them back together. You'd never guess it by looking at this place, though, because I keep it all at Finn’s because he has more room. Tech is easy, and people suck.” She gave him a faint smile. “Except for you. You don't suck.”

He smiled back at her, trying to remember to keep his upper lip covering his crooked teeth but unable to hide his true happiness. “You don’t suck either.”

She snorted at that, a devious twinkle in her eye as she said, “Well, maybe if you ask nicely. Anyway,” She sighed, looking longingly at the rest of the food. She wasn't even hungry anymore, but she had this insane need to hoard it.

He laughed out loud at that. “You really are something else, Rey. I’ve never met a girl like you. There’s just something about you that just...I dunno, it’s like your soul calls to mine or some other cheesy but sincere line like that.”

He reached across the bed, gently caressing down her face before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “You’re beautiful, Rey. You’re beautiful and intelligent and sassy and just...I really like you.”

Smiling, and also ducking her head a bit at the same time, she snuck a look up at him. “I really like you, too. I have to work tomorrow, but...did you want to stay the night?” She lifted a hand to cover his, enjoying the warmth that radiated off of him.

“It’s Saturday tomorrow, so I’m completely free. I’d really like it if I could spend the night with you.” He then hummed in thought. “I just need to run down to the drug store. Don’t need you running screaming from my morning breath. Wanna go on a little adventure with me?”

“I am _always_ down for an adventure,” she grinned, already moving off the bed to clean up the plates and put food away. Something told her that this whole experience with Kylo was going to turn out to be an adventure, too. It certainly had been so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Stepping out of the shower, Rey wrapped a towel around herself and glanced down at the little blinking light on her phone where it sat on the counter. Frowning, she moved to grab it, hoping that it wasn't her boss asking her to pick up another shift. Monday was supposed to be her day off from the diner, and there was _no_ way she was going in on her day off. Especially not when she could be doing other things. Like texting Kylo.

Kylo...god, he was so amazing. He'd stayed the night Friday and in the morning before Rey had to go to work, he'd taken her out to breakfast at a small mom and pop restaurant (but not without some protests from Rey about money, to which Kylo oh so nicely persuaded her to go anyway).

She hadn't seen him since Saturday, and she was trying to tell herself to _calm down._ It had been a day, a single day, without seeing him since they'd met. He had to work, too, anyway, junior CEO that he was. He was probably super busy doing whatever it was he did as a head buttcheese.

Picking up the phone, she smiled instantly. It wasn't a text from her boss, or even Finn or Poe. It was from Kylo, and her heart gave a stupid little skip that she tried to chastise.

 

< _Hey Rey. It’s Kylo. > _

_ <I mean, obviously you know it’s me.> _

_ <Unless you really didn’t save my number because you didn’t want to see me again. In which case ignore this, I guess.> _

_ <But if you did, then hi, it’s me.> _

_ <I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.> _

_ <In a totally normal and healthy way, I mean. I’m not like, obsessed or anything. I promise I’m not stalking you.> _

_ <Although that shirt you wore yesterday was really pretty…=P> _

_ <Anyway, I should probably say what I wanted to to stop myself from looking like an ass.> _

_ <So…> _

_ <When are you free next? I’d love to take you out on that excitingly awkward second date.> _

 

Okay, so maybe there was more than one text, each one even more adorable than the last. Bringing up the typing portion of the screen, she turned to grab her robe, only to slip on a wet patch on the floor. Her hand shot out to grab onto something, and she missed, falling face first into the floor. Hearing the sickening splash of something falling in the toilet, she groaned and pulled herself up to quickly fish it out. Of course it would be her fucking phone. Why did she have the stupid habit of leaving the lid up?!

The screen was still on, but as soon as she lifted it out of the water, she heard a sizzle and then it went black. _FUCK._ There was no way she was going to be able to afford a replacement for a while, and Kylo’s number was saved in it! She hadn't written it down anywhere. Stupid technology! Stupid wet floor, stupid aching side of her face. Fuck this Monday. Mondays were for the birds.

She hadn't even gotten a chance to reply at all and she had no idea _which_ company he was the junior CEO of, not that she knew where it was or anything. She had no idea where he lived, either, and even if she did, wasn't it considered bad form to just show up somewhere unannounced? Fuck, what was she going to do?

__________________

Well, that was that, he supposed forlornly. It was Wednesday now and he still hadn’t heard back from Rey. When he’d tried to call her, her phone went right to voicemail. God, had she blocked him? Had he really misinterpreted the situation that badly? He had thought they were getting along so well, that she wanted to explore more with him, too. But maybe she had just…

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He refused to believe that she had just used him. She hadn’t even known who he was when he decided to step into her life and rescue her, and she had refused to let him pay for more than just the tip for the Thai and breakfast the next morning. She wasn’t like the other girls had been. Maybe that was why he had decided to go all the way with her, because he just _knew_ she wasn’t just trying to use him for his money. She was special. She was different.

And she apparently didn’t want to talk to him ever again.

He tried to stuff down the feeling of hurt, of betrayal. He mostly had to stuff down that he had had any feelings at all. Heaven help him if Hux or Phas asked him about her ( _again_ ) or if his boss, Mr. Snoke, heard. Mr. Snoke viewed most attachments as useless, and he barely approved of his employees having them in the first place. He only seemed fine with couples who worked in the company together, which was why Kylo had thought to give Phas a try in the first place. Mr. Snoke was especially hard on Kylo, always hammering into his head that he was to be his successor and CEO’s did not have time for families. Having a girlfriend or a wife was a useless waste of time, Snoke would say. So maybe this was for the best.

Maybe he should go to the bar and see what Dameron knew. Not that he wanted to ask him and somehow end up in his debt, or risk the chance of invading her privacy and coming across like an _actual_ stalker. No. No. Asking Dameron was probably crossing a line she didn’t want crossed. She’d sent her response to him loud and clear without typing a single word at all.

Rey was just not interested in him. And he needed to...well, he needed to find a new bar to drink at.

__________________

Friday rolled around, and Rey stormed into Poe’s bar, finally off of work at a time that he would be there, as well. The bar was just as it had been last time, although she found herself drawn to the seat that she’d been in when Kylo had come to save her (had it really been a week already?). She looked at the booth next, thinking that maybe he would come back to see if she was there? Maybe he'd know that something wasn't right. Rey wasn't the type of person to just up and ditch someone, and she hoped he knew that.

She'd tried scouring the phonebook for him, but there wasn't anyone listed under Kylo Ren _or_ Ben Solo. She'd wanted to find out why he'd changed his name, but now it was starting to look like she never would. Fuck. She'd fucked up by being overly attached, just _needing_ to keep her phone with her in the bathroom. Stupid needy tendencies.

“Poe!” she called as she approached the bar. “Has Kylo come back here at all? Please say he has.”

Poe frowned at her, setting the brandy he’d just poured back on the shelf. “Sorry, babe. I haven’t seen Solo here since the night you two ran out of here with matching boners.”

“Very funny,” she muttered, sitting down on a stool. “My phone decided to go for a swim and I have no way to reach him.” She dragged her hands over her face, cursing her stupidity again.

“Did you try calling his office?” Poe suggested.

“I don't know the name of it. Nor do I have a number, or a phone to contact him with,” she sighed. Payphones were pretty rare these days, but she supposed Poe would let her use the phone behind the counter if she asked nicely.

“Shit, neither do I,” Poe muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. He then straightened. “I do have _one_ suggestion, but I don't know if you’re going to like it.”

“What is it?” she asked eagerly, perking up. She couldn't leave Kylo hanging like this. God only knew how many more texts or phone calls he'd sent her. She felt so guilty, and she wanted to let him know as soon as possible that she was still interested, that she _did_ still want to see him. She absolutely was _not_ trying to blow him off.

Poe fished his phone out of his back pocket and handed it over to her. “There’s a woman in my contacts, under ‘Leia Organa’. Give her a call. She’ll know how to get in touch with him.”

Poe said no more, having to return to serving the patrons as one particularly rude looking woman snapped her fingers for his attention. He knew he should probably tell Rey the rest, but she’d figure it out. She could handle herself.

Leia Organa? Who the hell was that, she wondered as she took his phone. Finding the contact, she pulled it up, frowning. This was her only lead to find Kylo, though.

Hitting the button, she brought it up to her ear as it rang. Holding her breath, she silently prayed that this would help her find him. If not, maybe Poe wouldn't mind if she kept using his phone to send texts to numbers that might be his (Rey’s photographic memory wasn't the best, but how many number combinations were there, really?). She could remember the first three numbers, but she wasn't sure about the order of the last four.

“Poe, dear! Oh, so nice of you to call an old woman out of the blue!” a chipper if not gravelly voice greeted.

“Oh, hi. Uhm, I'm Rey, using Poe’s phone. He told me you could help me find someone?” she asked almost hopefully. She liked the sound of this woman so far.

“Oh! Well then! Hello there, Rey. I’m Leia. Who can I help you find?” Leia asked, still just as happy. If this girl knew Poe, she must be pretty okay.

“I'm looking for Kylo, er, Kylo Ren?” Rey chewed on her lip, watching Poe work as she waited for the older woman to reply.

Leia lets out a little bark of laughter. “So Poe caught back up with my son again, did he? Jeez, I can only wonder what trouble those two boys have caused you that he’s sent you calling his mother. I’ve told Poe over and over, though, that I’m _not_ paying for any more property damage. Ben’s a big boy with his own big boy money and if Poe wants a fist-shaped hole patched up, Ben can pay for it himself.”

 _Oh!_ This was Kylo’s--Ben’s?--mother! Surely she knew where he was, right? “No, no, it has nothing to do with that. _I’m_ looking for him because my phone broke and I need to let him know that I'm not blowing him off. It’s just...I really need to talk to him.”

There was silence for a moment as Leia tried to catch her composure. “‘Blowing him off?’ Rey--right, your name is Rey?--do you...are you involved with my son? Has my Ben really found himself a girl?”

“Yes--no, well, sort of. I mean, I'd like to be. I just met him, and we had a nice time and then my phone went for a swim and now I have no way to contact him…” she trailed off, twirling on the barstool. Was this sharing too much? Kylo hadn't wanted to talk about his parents, so she hoped he wouldn't be mad at her for talking with his mother.

“That’s a real shame, dear. You know, they make some waterproof ones now. They can handle a quick little dunk. You should ask Ben about them, he knows all about that ridiculously fancy high tech mumbo-jumbo. What do I know, I’m only a Senator,” Leia babbles on.

“A Senator? Oh my god, I'm so sorry to bother you--you must be incredibly busy! Do you have a number I can reach him at? And then I'll get out of your hair,” Rey said quickly. Really, she just wanted the damn number, but Leia was sweet in an over-talkative kind of way, so she could deal with it.

“Psh, please. I’m never too busy to talk to my only son’s sort-of-but-most-likely-definitely girlfriend. Now I don’t have his current cell number because he apparently just changed it and hasn’t had the _time_ to inform his one and only mother of that. However, if you have a pen and paper, I can give you his office number, his assistants number, his assistant’s assistant’s number, his work email, his home email, his email that only I get to harass him at so I’m sure you’re okay for that too, and his old LiveJournal name that I’m sure he doesn’t think I know but I _know._  That last one is just for fun,” Leia said.

“I'll take anything you can give me, hang on,” Rey said brightly, signalling to Poe for a pen and piece of paper. When she had one (and a pen that didn't work, which she threw and reached into her work uniform for her own), she spoke back into the phone, “Okay, shoot.”

Leia listed off each number and email address with great care, having Rey read them back to her after each time. She even threw in Ben’s home address for good measure. Her son was in his mid-30’s and it was high time that he settled down, and this Rey girl sounded nice enough. She was clearly sweet enough that she cared whether or not he knew she was still interested, after all. And she was an excellent judge of character.

“Make sure you hold onto my number, too, Rey. Just in case you need anything at all,” Leia said.

“Once I get a new phone, I’ll make sure to do that,” she smiled into the phone. She really liked Kylo’s mother, and she had a moment to wonder what on Earth had happened that made Kylo not want to talk about her.

Happy that she had as much information as she was going to get, she said her goodbyes and hung up, holding onto the phone for a minute. “Do you mind if I make another call?” she asked Poe. Chances were he wouldn't, but she wanted to ask just to make sure. She'd pay for whatever minutes she used up.

Poe just waved her off, smiling charmingly at the newest patrons who stepped up to the bar for their order. Rey could call Australia for all he cared, it was Friday night and he had a business to keep booming.

The first number she tried was for his assistant. She didn't want to bother Kylo if he was busy, but she figured it would get her message across. It rang and rang, until someone finally picked up by the name of Mitaka.

“You’ve reached Mr. Kylo Ren’s assistant, Dopheld Mitaka. How may I assist you?” he answered, sounding exhausted but ready to help. It was almost evening and he had to file a few  expense reports for Mr. Ren before he could head home.

“Hi there, I'm hoping you could get a message to Kylo? Or if he's not busy, could I speak with him?” she asked, feeling anticipation twist in her stomach. What if he didn't want to talk to her?

“Mr. Ren is out for the evening, dinner plans. But I can get a message to him for Monday morning, if you’d like?” Mitaka offered.

“Oh, uhm, sure, I guess. Do you happen to have his personal number, as well? I had it, but something happened.” It was doubtful he could give that information out, but she still had to ask.

“I do not believe Mr. Ren would approve of me giving his phone number out to random young women, ma’am. Is this business or personal?” Mitaka asked.

“Personal,” she sighed. She could lie to the man, and hope that it would get her to Kylo sooner, but she wasn't in the habit of lying, either. “He knows who I am, though. It's not random. But that's okay, I understand. Thank you, just please let him know that Rey called. Tell him my phone broke.”

“Rey?” he repeated. He then chuckled a little, a small, low sound. “Ah, so you’re Rey. I do have his personal cell phone number and I know he’d be more than happy for me to give it to you. I must say, I’ve never seen the bossman get so dejected over being rejected by a young woman before.”

“I didn't reject him!” she immediately protested. “Like I said, my phone broke. What's his number?” Kylo had actually been sad? That was...good, right? Not good that he was sad, but good that he seemed upset that she hadn't responded back.

Mitaka supplied the number. “He is not at the office currently, though. As I mentioned before, he has dinner plans this evening.”

“That's okay, thank you again, have a nice day,” she said, feeling happy to have at least gotten part of her mission accomplished. She had Kylo’s number, even if she couldn't call him right now. What a rude thing to do, to interrupt dinner plans. Although she did wonder who those plans were with.

Pulling up the texting app on Poe’s phone (and very politely ignoring the other threads Poe had going), she sent a message to Kylo. Okay, many messages.

 

_ <Hey, it's Rey. I'm really sorry for not replying.> _

_ <This is Poe’s phone. Mine fell in the toilet.> _

_ <Long story> _

_ <Okay, not really. I'm just clumsy> _

_ <I called your mom, who gave me your assistant’s number, who gave me yours.> _

_ <Anyway> _

_ <I do still want to see you> _

_ <If you want to, that is.> _

_ <I feel awful> _

_ <But I didn't know how to reach you> _

_ <I heard you have dinner plans so I'll shut up now.> _

_ <I have to give Poe’s phone back anyway> _

_ <Feel free to come over sometime> _

_ <Tonight or whenever you have a free chance> _

_ <Or not, that's okay too> _

_ <Okay bye> _

 

__________________

Kylo heard his phone but he knew he couldn’t look at it. Mr. Snoke was prattling on as always, making an impassioned speech about how they were going to obtain a few new contracts and how he expected nothing but full commitment from Kylo.

“Armitage does not understand what it means to be dedicated to the job. He is going about, fraternizing with Gwendolen, letting his work fall behind. It’s a disgrace. That is why I am glad I chose you as junior CEO. Partake in pleasures of the flesh if you _must_ , but in the end a woman will leave you because she does not truly care for you. They are incapable of understanding a man like you,” Snoke said, gesticulating with a hard swipe of his hand.

Kylo nodded obediently, the sting of Rey’s rejection bringing a tightness to his jaw. She had gotten what she wanted from him and moved on. Lots of people had one night stands...and then a lovely breakfast the next morning that promised more...Kylo sighed, looking down at the table. She hadn’t cared about him. She hadn’t had a good time with him. She hadn’t really wanted him.

Who the ever loving _fuck_ was texting him so much?

“Pardon me, Mr. Snoke. This may be a client,” Kylo said, finally reaching for where his phone was sitting face down on the table. Clients did like to text when something suddenly went wrong, some machine was acting up or some program was malfunctioning. Either that or it was Hux, being an asshole on purpose. Or god, heaven forbid it was _Dameron_ , having somehow obtained his number specifically to harass him.

Kylo’s breath was stolen away.

It was Rey.

_Rey._

“Excuse me for a moment, Mr. Snoke, but it’s St. Luke’s. I need to get to my laptop and help them through this now. I will see you Monday morning,” Kylo said. He grabbed money from his wallet and slid it under his plate, knowing that Snoke was not the type to pay for others.

“Ah, yes, the difficult client. Go on, boy,” Snoke encouraged with a nod of his head, already turning back to his own meal.

Kylo practically ran from the restaurant, in something of a blind panic. Rey hadn’t been ignoring him. She still wanted to see him. It was all a big misunderstanding. She still wanted to see him. She wanted to see him now. Thank goodness he had such a great memory, as he was already heading towards her apartment before he even made the decision that he was going to go right now.

But first, he had a little stop to make.

__________________

After her excursion to Poe’s and finally being able to get the word out there that no, she wasn't ignoring Kylo, Rey thanked Poe profusely and promptly headed back to her apartment to try and count out her loose change, hoping that it would be enough to buy even a basic, older model of phone that was capable of sending a text and receiving a picture or two.

She guessed there would be nothing else to do but wait from here. She'd said what she needed to say, and now the rest was up to him. With her tips from each day going towards bills, it was a miracle that Rey had any money leftover, demanding as she was to pay for food.

She'd have _just_ enough to go get a flip phone from the store, but that wouldn't help very much since she didn't have enough for an activation fee/month of service. Groaning, she threw herself down on the bed. Maybe she could get a better job that paid more. That would be _swell_. Stupid bills needing money. Stupid need to eat. Stupid, stupid, stupid--

A knock on the door had her heart jumping and she bolted upright, staring at it for a long time. She wasn't expecting anyone...was she? Maybe?

Climbing off the bed, she went over and looked out the peep hole, feeling her breath catch as she saw _who_ it was. Holy shit. Kylo was standing outside her door.

Sliding the locks open, she opened the door to reveal him in his entirety. He looked nice, dressed in some sort of business suit. Oh, right. He had dinner plans or something. But he looked just as wonderful as he had the last time she'd seen him.

“Hey!” she squeaked at him, her voice failing before she tried again, “Hey, I was hoping you'd get my message...messages.” Smiling, she stepped aside and waved him in.

Kylo wanted to kiss her, he wanted to crush her to his chest and kiss her, then throw her on the bed and have his way with her. But this was real life and not a rom-com and they needed to use their words. For now, at least.

“Yeah, I did.” He stepped into the apartment and produced a bag from behind his back. “I, um, I bought you something. And please don’t flip out or anything, this isn’t some weird possessive thing or a weird stalker thing or anything. It’s more of a “how in the world are you supposed to live without a phone” thing, especially since I know waitresses get a lot of last minute calls to cover shifts and what not and I wanted you to be able to keep doing your job because I’m sure you’re the best waitress and you want to do a good job because how can you not want to do a good job at your job because that’s how you make your livelihood and--”

“You bought me a phone?” Rey said in surprise, taking the bag. Looking down into it, she blinked slowly. That was a _nice_ phone. “Kylo, you didn't have to--”

“No! No! It’s totally fine! And I paid for it in full so you don’t have to worry about payments or anything. I hope you don’t mind the carrier, but if you want to switch to whoever you had before, the phone is paid for so you can literally just take it in there and I’ll pay to have it reactivated. Not that I’m trying to buy you or anything, I know you’re not like that, obviously, I mean, you never take my money and I have to strongarm you into letting me pay for what is literally the cheapest meal, if not the most important, of the day. But I figured you would need a new phone and I’m sorry if I overstepped my boundaries and if you don’t like it because we can just go get a new one or none because you’re a strong, independent woman who doesn’t need some lumbering oaf who can’t seem to shut up suddenly giving you phones and all of this and--”

“Thank you,” she suddenly beamed, stepping forward to wrap her arms around him. “It's perfect, you're perfect, and I will do my absolute best to not drop this one in the toilet.” It was about as good of a promise as she could muster. She could feel her neediness already rearing its head again, and she knew she'd bring it into the bathroom with her.

Kylo wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in closer. “There’s a spare one in there, just in case. And you’re welcome. I’m pretty sure you’re the only perfect one in this room right now, but we can agree to disagree.”

“You got _two_ phones?” Her eyes went huge. That one had been insanely expensive looking. Two was just overkill. “How can I pay you back? Because I will.”

He almost said a kiss would do it, but then he realized that that sounded like he was trading goods for sexual favors and she probably didn’t appreciate being called something akin to a prostitute. Still, he could at least give her the most honest answer he could.

“I have a lot of money, Rey. I work really hard and make all this stupid money and I just...I have always dreamed of having someone to spoil with it. It makes me happy to see that I can make you happy. So, I don’t need to be repaid because you’ve already repaid me by thanking me. That’s all I needed,” he said, his voice a low and sincere rumble in his chest.

She was _not_ going to cry because he was sweet. Nope. Blinking away the wetness in her eyes against his chest, she pulled away after a second and reached up to drag him down into a nice, long kiss that probably would have made several old women go _awww_ if they'd been in public. “Well, thank you again. For the second phone, too.”

“If you ever need anything at all, Rey, please just ask,” he said, bringing a hand up to brush at the tears he saw building in her eye. He knew they were happy tears. She was happy. He had made her happy.

She didn't know if she could just _ask_ for anything, but it was nice of him to offer. “How was your dinner? I hope I didn't bother you with my spam wall of texts…”

“Oh no, you saved me. My boss was just prattling on about how attachments to other people are useless and how I was a better worker because no one likes me,” he laughed. 

“Well _I_ like you, so tell your boss to suck it,” she smiled back, pulling the phone out of the bag to immediately start fiddling with it. She still couldn't get over the fact that they still didn't really know each other and he had bought her not one, but _two_ , very expensive devices just because he could. It must be nice to have that amount of money to spend on a whim.

Sitting on the corner of her bed, she frowned in concentration as she went through the settings, looking up to see him standing rather awkwardly in her room. “Come here,” she said, patting the spot beside her with her free hand.

He moved to sit beside her, perching at the very edge of her bed as if he wasn’t sure where else to go. He really wanted to kiss her again, and she’d initiated the initial one so he knew he was in the clear for more, but she was occupied playing with her new device. Speaking of…

“You know, before I thought you were ignoring me, I started looking into labs for you,” he admitted, looking down at his clasped hands in hopes that his hair would cover his bright pink ears. “Okay, so, maybe I was still doing that after I thought you were ignoring me. But we do own a research lab where we encourage our teams to create to their hearts desire. The robotics crew is especially fun. There’s this one inventor we have, her name is Rose Tico. She’s a spitfire little thing, a bit like you, really, and she has a mind like a whip. I was emailing with her to see if she had any openings on her team and she sounded really excited to get another girl on her side. But that’s just if you’d, um, if you’d want to.”

“Oh, uhm…” Rey flushed, biting her lip. “I mean, I don't have any degrees in that stuff. I wouldn't want to ruin your expensive, shiny toys.” Although part of her yelled at her to just fucking do it and take the offer because almost _anything_ was better than being a waitress.

“Rose can repair any broken thing,” he reassured her. “I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. Again, I’m probably overstepping. I shouldn’t try to be your white knight in all situations. I’m sorry.”

“I think it's admirable that you want to help me out so much, and I appreciate it. I really do. I'll...I’ll think about it, okay?” she asked, leaning her cheek against his shoulder as she scrolled through the phone apps. “So...about that second date...did you still want to do that, or have I scared you off with my clumsiness yet?”

“Well, we _could_ just skip right to the third date where we both already know what’s, or shall I say _who_  is coming at the end of it so we spent the whole night throwing each other against walls and almost having sex in the most public of places until we stumble into a bed, any bed, and finally do what we do best,” he said, smirking at his own teasing.

Laughing, she shook her head, “I should've known you only wanted me for sex.” Smiling to herself, she glanced over at him, seeing a nervous expression. “I’m kidding, dork. Although that does sound like a fun time.” Glancing at the clock, she flicked her eyes back over to him. “You know, it's still pretty early for a Friday night. We could totally do that now.”

“I did leave in the middle of my dinner. And Snoke’s conversation was turning my stomach too much, so I barely ate anything.” He stood up and offered a hand to her, smiling softly down at her. She was so perfect for him. How had he met someone who could match his dry wit? “Anywhere you want to go, we’ll go. Fancy restaurant or hotdog stand or something in between. I’m happy with anything, as long as it’s with you...and food. I’m a growing boy, after all.”

He then frowned, thinking of the events of the day slowly. “But wait. How exactly _did_ you get my number again? I didn’t think anyone could memorize a phone number that quickly.”

“Oh, ah,” she mumbled as she took his hand. “Well, I went to Poe’s bar to see if you'd maybe stopped by looking for me?” _Because I'm pathetically alone and desperate._  “He said no, but he said there was someone who knew how to contact you and he told me the number was in the phone, under 'Leia Organa’. So I called her and she was thrilled to hear that you'd maybe met someone, so she gave me pretty much everything to contact you. Numbers, emails, your home address... _not_ that I'm going to just drop by unannounced or anything. Light stalking isn't my forte, but then she gave me the number for your assistant, and he didn't want to give me your cell phone number until I told him my name. Apparently you've been talking about me, I guess. He pretty much said you were the equivalent of a kicked puppy. Without the puppy comparison.” Chewing on her lip, she looked around the room nervously. When she laid it all out there like that, it did kind of give off a stalker vibe.

“Oh God, you called my _mother!?”_ he groaned out. “Now I’m never going to hear the end of this. I’m not mad at you, of course. Dameron knew exactly what he was doing when he told you to call her, but damn, now my mom knows. I haven’t even spoken to my mom in the last year. There was a reason she didn’t have my current cell number.” He sighed, raking a hand through his hair. “I love my mom, don’t get me wrong. It’s my dad I have a problem with. But my mom stands by my dad for whatever stupid reason, so when things started going wrong with him, she took his side.”

“She seemed nice. I wouldn't mind meeting her sometime,” Rey said, leaning up to kiss his cheek. “And if it makes you feel better, she still doesn't have your current number. Not from me, anyway.” Stifling a snort, she moved around the studio apartment to grab some clothes for something to change into.

He sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. “She’ll probably love you. Hell, she’s probably already in love with you and planning our wedding. I wouldn’t be surprised if she starts hounding Dameron for every bit of information she can get out of him about you, which would serve him right for betraying me like that. My mother is not a person to be crossed and when her mind is set on something, no persuasion can pull her away.”

“Well, I mean. We _are_ fake engaged, so,” she laughed, “You could always scare her and tell her that, if you really wanted to. I would pretend.”

He smiled, coming to stand in front of her once more. His hands gripped at her waist, pulling her in so that they were touching. “Would it be too forward and weird of me to admit that it would be nice to not do that for pretend, but for real?” He gave a small chuckle, rubbing his thumbs over her hip. “Not right now, obviously, but now that I know what it’s like to let you slip away and get you back, I’d like to give this a very serious go.”

“Maybe just a _little_ forward, but that's okay,” she teased, leaning up to give him a soft kiss. “Because I would very much like to give this an honest go, as well. I felt awful, knowing that you'd sent me these amazingly adorable messages asking me a question, and I had been just about to reply when I had the accident. And I felt so horrible about it because I didn't want to give you the wrong impression, and apparently I did. So just to let you know up front, don't just assume I don't want to talk to you. If I don't, I'll let you know. 'Kay?”

“Kay,” he repeated, kissing her back. So what if things were moving a tad bit too fast. Their first meeting involved being fake engaged and then they went back to her apartment for the best sex probably ever had by anyone ever. This seemed to be a perfectly fine pace for them, convention be damned.

He slowly evolved the kiss, swiping his tongue along her lip and into her mouth, one hand moving up to cradle the back of her head. He wanted to give her a kiss for every moment he had missed with her. He supposed they should have taken it as a negative sign that she had had her accident in the moment she went to respond to him, but with the natural chemistry they had, bad signs just sounded ridiculous. They were as close to perfect for each other as he could tell.

Feeling desire bloom in her stomach again with him so close, his smell doing things to her head, she made a small sound and slid her hands up into his hair. She really wanted to climb him like a tree, but he was wearing really nice clothing and she didn't want to ruin it. Maybe they could get to the slamming into walls part before they ever even got on their date, and save the mind blowing sex for after. Or maybe that would just be cruel and she should take pity on his erection and her own dampness.

He groaned low in his chest, slowly extracting himself from her. “As much as I want to rip off mine and your clothing, this suit _was_ expensive and I do need it for work. How about we take a side trip to my house so I can change before we go out?”

Sticking her lower lip out in a pout, Rey sighed. “All right, fine. I guess we can do this the proper way. No sex until after the third date,” she said, smirking at him as she grabbed his hand and led him out of her apartment.

The drive to his apartment was silent but comfortably so. Although he did nothing but spout off an endless stream of babbling nonsense that he was surprised hadn’t scared her away yet when he did talk, he was pleased that when he had opted not to, she didn’t seem to mind. She was impossibly beautiful as she sat in his front seat, the setting sun glowing over her tan skin, her eyes tracking every building they drove past. It didn’t seem like she’d ever been to this side of town before, and he felt an odd moment of apprehension for her approval or dismissal of where he lived. His apartment was a...large departure from hers, after all. He hoped she wouldn’t mind.

He held her door open for her and escorted her into the elevator, glad he didn’t have to go through the lobby. The lobby would just make things worse, he decided. This elevator was private, reserved for only his use and the other two who lived in the penthouse above and below him.

“It shouldn’t take me too long to change. Unless you, um, unless you want to stay. We can order food in again and watch whatever you want to watch. I have a fair collection of movies or we can just listen to some music and break into the wine or we can still go out and not come back here. Whatever you want to do, I’m good with,” he rattled off. Damn, he needed to stop saying everything that was in his head.  

Feeling rather overwhelmed by how amazingly nice his fucking _penthouse_ was, Rey bit her tongue. It shouldn't surprise her in the slightest. He was a big part of his company, of course he'd live in a penthouse. “Uh...I don't mind, either way,” she said, taking in the view of the city from his living room. Holy shit. She'd never been this high up before.

“Movies are good with me, I don't have a preference, as long as you're there, too,” she said, smiling at him. “But you get to pick one and show me which is your favorite.”

He rubbed his neck subconsciously, immediately going through his list of favorite movies in his head and wondering which would appeal to her the most. He considered his tastes rather diverse and he really liked a lot of movies, so he more had a favorite movie in every category rather than a be-all-end-all. However…

“Well, okay, there is one movie I’m _kind of_ ashamed that I really like. It’s actually a sequel to another movie I love, so if you’ve never seen the first one we will have to start there,” he explained.

“Oh? And what's that?” Rey asked, turning back to him. “Although you should never be ashamed of what you like, Kylo.” Wandering through his living room, she brushed her fingers over his bookshelves, perusing through his movie collection.

“Lion King,” he muttered quietly, still embarrassed.

“Okay, you may be my new favorite person,” Rey snorted. “Finn and Poe won't entertain me with my Disney movie love. I think the second Lion King gets too much hate, anyway. I thought it was cute. Kovu and Kiara are just adorable together, forbidden romance and all that.” She turned to gauge his reaction, somewhat surprised that he would enjoy Disney movies. Well, maybe it wasn't that strange. He wasn't like anyone else she'd met so far.

“Lion King always got me jazzed up as a kid and then the second one was really nice. It’s a beautiful love story, but boys aren’t supposed to like love stories and Dameron always made fun of me for liking it. He said Lion King was cool, but the second one was lame and I was lame for liking it,” Kylo grumbled, frowning. Remembering her words, though, he brightened up. “So if you’re down for a Lion King back to back marathon, I’ll go change and order up some food and we can get down with our Disney selves?”

Rey smiled widely, nodding eagerly as she plopped herself down on his massive couch (it looked like it would comfortably hold two cuddling individuals). “Count me in. And Kylo? Ignore basically everything out of Poe’s mouth. He likes to be a whiny pissbaby when someone else is into something he isn't. So what if you like cartoon romances? I'm fairly sure you're pretty comfortable in your own masculinity to admit it. But wanna know a secret? Poe likes to watch _Toddlers and Tiaras._  Which is just total trash reality TV. You at least have a better excuse than him.”

He let out a loud laugh at that, carrying from his bedroom where he was changing. “That does not surprise me at all.”

WIth practiced care, he hung up his suit and stripped down to a pair of loose black pants and a dark gray T-shirt, a slight V-neck at the top. He ran his soft brush through his hair and double-checked that he did not have any stubble. He didn’t want to scratch her if they did anything, especially if she allowed him to do something that he _really_ wanted to do again. When he came back out of his bedroom, he smiled softly to behold her sitting all curled up on his couch like she belonged there. It was certainly a sight he’d like to see more than once in his life.

“What do you want to order in?” he asked. He moved to where his movies were and extracted both the films, inserting both discs into his 5-disc changer. He knew that the new, cool, modern thing was to have all movies ready to go digitally, but he liked owning the physical copies and handling them. There was something to be said about appreciating something when you could hold it in your hands.  

“Hmmm.” She frowned in thought, having no idea what was on this side of town. “What about...Some sort of sub sandwich? Is that around here?” Watching him, she trailed her eyes up his broad back, enjoying the way his shirt clung to the muscle around his shoulders. Should she have brought some pajamas or something? Was she going to be staying the night? She actually had the next day off for once, so she wasn't in any hurry to go anywhere, and he seemed to be enjoying her here so far.

If she stayed, she guessed she could just borrow one of his shirts or something, or depending how he night ended, clothing may not even be necessary. While she wanted to sleep with him again, she also didn't want to rush into something. They had a nice pace going, and she was just going to see where it led them.

“I’ll get you some menus, your pick,” he said, satisfied that the discs had loaded properly and heading into his kitchen to grab them. He wasn’t too embarrassed to show her his massive stack of takeout menus as he had seen her own. It was hard finding time to cook, especially in his line of work. He was actually half decent when he had the chance, but life often got in the way and he was too tired to do much more than use an app to get his order in at a light on the way home, if he hadn’t already had Mitaka put the order in for him.

He settled next to her on the couch, watching as she leafed through the worn pamphlets. He had the food folder open on his phone, just waiting for her to select any number of restaurants he could order from at the press of a few buttons.

“Here, this one,” she said after a few minutes, showing him one that listed a great number of deli sandwiches. It wasn't even that they were super cheap (though that was a plus), but they just sounded good. Curling her body into his arm, she rested her cheek on his shoulder, already able to tell this was going to be a favorite cuddling position between them. Well, between her, anyway. She didn't know how he liked to cuddle yet. Not when they were on an actual couch.

He nods and allows her to walk him through her order and whatever changes or additions she required. His own order is already saved as a favorite, so it takes very few taps to get it all set. Food on the way, he sets his phone on the coffee table before them and smiles at her.

“So. Do we want to try our luck again with those orgasms before the food arrives, or stay the innocents we are and enjoy the magic of Disney?” he asked, a genuine question that could be answered either way.

“Well, normally I would say we should maintain our innocence, but I _am_ pretty hungry. I don't know that I can wait until food arrives,” she said, looking up at him with her best innocent expression as she trailed her hand over his chest, dipping further down his body until she was playing with the shirt right over where it touched his pants.

He groaned, his hips pressing up of their own accord in an effort to guide her hand exactly where he wanted it to go. “Whatever you wanna do, baby.” He brought a hand up to thread through her hair, his hands shaking a bit in anticipation.

She hummed thoughtfully as she lifted his shirt up, brushing her nails over the skin just below his navel. He had a slight trail of dark hair that started there and traversed lower, one that she teased her fingers over before dipping below the waistband of his pants to grip him firmly. “Whatever _I_ want?” she asked, stroking her hand over the top of him, rubbing her thumb lightly along the slit. “What about what _you_ want, Kylo? What do _you_ want?”

“Fuck,” he whispered, his head falling back on the couch as she toyed with him. “Fuck, Rey, I want you. However you want to have me, you can have me. But I just fucking need you so badly. I missed you so fucking much.”

Smiling to herself, enjoying how he was melting beneath her hand, she leaned up to mouth at his ear, alternating between licking along the shell and biting gently on the lobe as she whispered, “I missed you too, but what do you want me to do to you, Kylo? Do you want me to suck you off for real this time? Until you come all in my mouth?”

She had effectively stolen his power of speech and he was helpless to do much more than nod, eagerly like some sort of horny school boy. But he supposed he _was_ something of a horny school boy. He’d had a blow job before, quite a few, really, but everything felt so different and new and infinitely more pleasurable with Rey. He wanted every sexual experience imaginable with her. He really hoped she did, too.

He lifted his hips and slid his pants down, glad that he hadn’t bothered with anything more than the elastic band. He had thought at the time that he was being a tad bit presumptuous for not putting any boxers on, but now he was happy to have so little to get rid of, so little clothing between him and her wonderful, skillful hands and mouth.

Feeling her mouth instantly water at the sight before her, Rey licked her bottom lip as she slunk down onto the floor and spread his legs so she could kneel between them. Fuck, he had tasted so good last time and she wanted more, and she hadn't even been able to taste all of him last time, not entirely. Running her nails lightly up from his knees to his thighs, she leaned forward to lick along the underside of his shaft, her eyes rolling up to watch his face as she traced the vein there.

One of her hands wrapped around the length she couldn't fit into her mouth while her other plunged down the front of her leggings. Sliding her fingers into her slick wetness, she moaned softly around him as she slid her mouth over his throbbing cock. She wanted this. She wanted to make him come so fucking hard.

“Jesus, _Rey!_ ” he gasped out, hands sliding into her hair to help her along. It was taking all of his willpower not to just hold her head still and ram down her throat. That was incredibly rude and he would never do that. But _fuck_ if being surrounded by her warm, wet mouth didn’t make him yearn for another part of her that was just as warm and wet, if blessedly less in danger of teeth. He tried not to think too much about the fact that she was really _, really_ good at this, ignoring the stupid thoughts in his head about who she had done this with before. All that mattered was that she was with him now, that she was working him so perfectly like this. He’d pretend that it was natural skill and that was good enough for him.

Unable to hide the grin around him as he cried out for her, she had to work to relax her throat and take him down, her eyes watering as she hollowed her cheeks around the base of him where her nose was pressed into his skin. It was a struggle to keep her body from panicking for breath, but she managed. She bobbed her head up and down, enjoying the way he gasped and moaned under her attentions. Pulling off of him slowly, she smirked up at him, whispering, “Can you come down my throat? I really want to taste you.”

Okay, so she'd never been quite this bold before but something about Kylo was relaxing. Maybe it was his mutual awkwardness or embarrassment about certain situations, but it was endearing, and she knew he probably wouldn't judge her too harshly.

He wanted to argue that he really, really shouldn’t. That if he wanted to fuck her as badly as his body demanded, he couldn’t spill down her warm, inviting throat. But he wouldn’t deny her any request, and if she wanted to swallow him down, who was he to stop her? Some sort of a monster?

“Fuck, baby, _yes_. Don’t spill a drop. Don’t let any of it go to waste. I wanna see my pretty girl swallow all of me down,” he grunted, holding her hair a bit tighter, pulling just a bit to encourage her along.

He was going to go cross-eyed from pleasure but fuck if it wasn’t worth it.

“Yes, sir,” she breathed, ducking back down to suck him hard, humming in her mouth to give him some added stimulation as her fingers wrapped around his calves, letting her mouth do all of the work. God, he was so fucking _thick_. How in the hell did he get blessed with such a wonderful dick? He did _she_ get blessed enough to get to have that inside her?

Feeling a shiver rolling through her, she dragged her teeth oh so lightly across the head, wanting to find out exactly what had him begging.

“Shit, Rey, I’m gonna--!” he cut off with a loud groan, gripping her shoulders as he leaned forward and released into her mouth, the stimulation her teeth being just enough to send him careening into orgasm territory.

Swallowing him down (and holy shit, he came a _lot_ ), Rey sat back on her haunches, her own orgasm temporarily forgotten as she savored his taste. “It should be fucking illegal to taste like that,” she panted, flicking her tongue out to get every last remnant of him. Looking up into his burning eyes, she smirked slowly, knowing she wouldn't have to wait too long before he was pounding into her.

“That was--you’re so--thanks, Rey,” he panted, patting her head in his weak state. “When I can--when I’m breathing again I’m gonna--you should--pants off, sweetheart.”

Raising her eyebrows at him, she stood and slid her leggings over her hips, stepping out of them. Hands on her hips, she looked down at him and tilted her head. “And now what?” she challenged, her smirk growing wider. Fuck, he was hot while out of breath because of something _she’d_ done to him. And he was flushed a very lovely red over his pale skin that made her feel proud.

“Down,” he said, giving a final swallow in hopes of getting his heart back to a normal speed. He indicated to his couch, waiting for her to lie down. “Spread your legs, sweetheart.”

Doing as instructed, she spread her legs, letting him adjust her however he wanted her while she watched curiously, her eyes dark with want as she tracked him around the room. Should she tell him now? Maybe...or maybe it could wait until after this.

He settled onto his stomach, curving his body so that it rested on the other half of the sectional. With hungry eyes, he peered down at her, so open and glistening just for him.

“What hand were you touching yourself with, sweetheart?” he asked, looking up at her as he moved closer to his prize.

Slightly puzzled by his question, she lifted her left hand and said, “This one. Why?”

“Lick it clean, Rey. Wrap that pretty little mouth of yours around them and lick yourself off those little fingers. I want you to taste how we both taste together in your mouth,” he ordered, his voice a steady but powerful rumble on command.  

Obeying instantly, she popped her fingers into her mouth, licking every last lingering bit of wetness off of her fingers. “We taste so good together, baby,” she said, sucking them further into her mouth as she held his heated gaze. Yep, she was gonna tell him. Perhaps not _right_ this second, but during this session. Something told her he wouldn't be weirded out by it in the slightest, not if the command in his voice was any indication.

“Fuck yeah we do,” he rasped, the memory of eating her out mid-coitus still fresh in his mind and on his tongue. He ducked his head full down and licked along the seam of her, careful not to nudge too far past her lips. While she had been wonderfully kind to him and just gobbled him down, he needed at _least_ five minutes until he could go again and he intended to have her come at least once before then.

His phone hadn't even pinged that it was out for delivery yet. They had time.

“Ohhhh!” Rey whined softly, already moving her hips further up for him, trying to angle him just right. “Fuck, your mouth is so good.” She wasn't close yet, but holy shit, did that feel great, sliding through her wet heat. “What's the...what's the kinkiest thing you've done?” she asked breathlessly, digging a hand into his hair to direct him where she wanted him.

Kylo faltered for a moment, wondering how to answer that. Should his admit his technical virginity to her before they did the deed, or should he lie?

He settled on the truth that still protected his secret.

“I once ate a girl out under the table at a restaurant. Her dad was right across from her,” he admitted. He was seventeen and horny and eager to do whatever she had asked him to do.

“R-really?!” she sighed, eyes fluttering as he kept working her. “So that was your research then, huh?” She was only mildly jealous. Completely healthy with her jealousy, that some other girl had known about Kylo’s glorious tongue.

“Let’s not talk about skills versus past experience,” he growled into her, sucking her clit up to the roof of his mouth immediately after. He released it just as she began to whimper, looking up at her. “However, you?”

“I…” she trailed off, blushing profusely as she turned her head away from him. She was feeling really odd about it again, like maybe he would be ashamed to be with someone with her interests or something.

He plunged a finger into her, crooking it up immediately to find her g-spot. “Rey?” he pressed, twice over.

Moaning, she arched her back up, hands grabbing for something along the cushion. Without looking at him, she said in a quiet whisper, “I want you to choke me, Kylo.” Once the words left her mouth, she slid her gaze down to see his reaction.

“Is this something you know from experience, or you want to try?” he asked neutrally, adding a second finger as he began to swirl his tongue around her clit.

Groaning, she cried out a little at the wonderful assault on her most sensitive area. “I-I just want to try it!” _But I don't want you to think I'm a freak._ “I've gotten--gotten off so many times thinking about it, but never trusted anyone to--ohh!--try it with!” she panted, gasping as her orgasm started closing in around her, her body feeling incredibly warm everywhere.

He focused all of his attention on making sure she came as blissfully as she had made him. He hummed his pleasure at being someone she trusted against her soaked and quivering flesh, so pleased that she was choosing _him_ to act this fantasy out with. He’d researched into it, he knew to apply pressing to the side of the neck instead of down the middle. He could do it for her. He would do anything she asked.

When her orgasm hit, she didn't even try and hold it back, letting him see just how much he affected her like she had with him. God, he was so perfect. So, _so_ , _so_ perfect. She bucked up against his face, her fingers tightening nearly to the point where it _had_ to hurt him. “Fuuuuuck! Fuck, Kylo~!” she sobbed, feeling so light and carefree as she crashed back to earth and his sofa.

He gave her a few lingering licks, gentle and non-overwhelming. When at last he pulled his fingers from her, he sucked them happily, holding her eye contact to show _her_ how happy she made him.

“Pick a safe word, sweetheart,” he whispered, pulling his shirt off and climbing atop her, settling between legs that were still twitching.

Mouth opening as he crawled over her, she had a brief moment to think that oh god, he was seriously going to do this with her. She was instantly soaked again, even though she was a little apprehensive. What would be a good safe word? Something not easily thrown out during sex to get mistaken as dirty talk, but easy enough to remember in the throes of passion. “Uhm…pineapples,” she offered lamely. She only said that because she'd seen a joke about it by a comedian once and it was ingrained as being memorable in that way.

He nodded, accepting her words. He heard his phone ping, finally, and he knew they now had at least ten minutes. While it wasn’t as much time as he wanted, he figured it would do for a first time.

Hs helped remove her shirt, her bra coming off afterwards, and he had a moment to stare at her and wonder how in all the world he had gotten _this_ lucky.

“You’re so beautiful, Rey,” he murmured, leaning down to kiss her while also helping her wrap her legs around his waist for ease of entry.

Wrapping her arms around him, she kissed him back with a hunger, fire burning deep within her stomach at the thought that they were seriously going to do this. They were going to do something new together that they'd never done (well, she didn't know if Kylo had experience with this or not). Plunging her tongue into his mouth, she pulled him down against her, needing to feel every inch of him against every inch of her. “Are you okay with this?” she asked as she pulled away from his mouth to look up into those dark eyes of his.

“Absolutely. It’s something I’ve always thought about, too, but I’ve never had the opportunity,” he said honestly. “Just let me know if it’s too much for you. Never be afraid to use the safe word. My feelings won’t be hurt.”

“Okay,” she said quietly, smiling up at him. Wiggling her hips under him, she drew him back down into another kiss, wanting to start off normally first. They could work their way up to it, and maybe even get more creative in the future if they both liked it as much as they’d thought. Looking up at Kylo, so huge and looming over her body, she took a second to realize just how much she trusted him. From the very first day, really. She'd brought him to her home without knowing really anything about him, and they'd slept together. Both kinds of ways, too.

She trusted him, and as she raised her hips up to meet his, feeling him slide into her with a steady thrust, she moaned into his shoulder. With each snap of his hips, she felt the impact ripple throughout her body, and she knew it was time. Looking up at him, her hair fanning out along the couch cushions, she nodded once, stroking her hand over the side of his head.

He balanced himself back onto his haunches, not faltering in his rhythm all the while. He reached out with one hand, slowly, building anticipation for them both. He wrapped his hand carefully around her neck, feeling her pulse pounding beneath his fingers. He applied pressure to the sides of her neck slowly, pressing less with his thumb than his fingers, knowing the targeted pressure would feel stronger and perhaps scarier. He held her gaze all the while, watching for any type of sign that she was uncomfortable or scared. He was incredibly turned on by lording this kind of power over her, the power over her pleasure rather than her life (he’d never endanger her) and it was driving his thrusts to be more powerful, his other hand dipping between them to rub his thumb along her clit.

Rey’s mouth opened in a little “oh” of pleasure as Kylo’s hand applied the perfect amount of pressure. His hands were massive, and her neck thin, but she wasn't worried about breaking under his grasp. It heightened the feeling of what was happening between her legs, of the deliciously sinful way he stroked her with his thumb and drove himself deeper, harder into her. She’d given herself over to his mercy in this moment, letting him be the one in control. It was everything she'd hoped it would be and more.

Her vision was getting a little spotty, the pleasure in her body absolutely singing. Vaguely, she wondered what else he would be open to doing with her, as well. She'd seen her fair share of porn, and it had opened her eyes to kinks she hadn't even known she had or even really tried, but she wanted to try. She absolutely wanted every experience with him. She had a brief moment of panic where her hands shot out to grip his wrist, but it subsided quickly and she simply held on, trying to move her body to meet him thrust for thrust. This was pure heaven.

He hesitated when she reached out to him, easing up on her throat, until he felt her relax and submit further. Fuck this was hot. He had always thought he’d be into BDSM (leather was always something of a turn on for him) and he couldn’t believe that Rey, his perfect, precious Rey wanted to do this. Fuck, she truly was _perfect_.

“You’re gonna come for me, Rey. You’re gonna come all over that fucking cock and then I am going to keep fucking you until you come again. Do you understand me? And when I’ve finally decided that you deserve my come, I’m gonna fill you up so much that it leaks out of you and you’re going to lie there and take it. Understand?” he growled darkly, rubbing her clit even harder. She felt close, he knew she was going to get there soon, but he wanted it _now._

Moaning helplessly, she nodded at his command, her eyes squeezing shut as the pressure on her throat increased just a bit. Fuck, she was going to come. She was going to do exactly as he said, and she wanted to so badly. She wanted nothing more than to just make him happy. “Yes,” she croaked out around his hand. He wasn't cutting off her air at all, but she was so lost in her desire that it was all she could manage.

It was building to a crescendo within her very core, centered right around where he was pummeling her with his cock and stroking her with his thumb. It was too much, but it was also perfect. She was euphoric, her head swimming as she felt her body relax and her orgasm flood through her veins. She cried out, her legs scrambling across the couch around him. She struggled for a breath, thankful when he lifted his hand just enough for her to draw it, and then it returned just as forceful as before. _Fuck,_ she needed this. She needed him. She'd been right to trust her instinct to let him be the one to do this. He took care of her so well, mindful of the situation, even as lust blown as his eyes were when she finally reopened her own to gaze back up at him.

Tear tracks were streaming down her face, an aftermath of her climax, and the lack of oxygen to her head. It was glorious, letting him take control like this. As sweet as he was, she never before would have thought he was someone to like control so much, but it made sense now. Seeing Kylo like this, she knew he was in his element.

“Please,” she rasped out almost pitifully, begging for his come. He wasn't going to give it until she deserved it, some part of her whispered, but she wanted it so badly. She'd do whatever she needed to in order to deserve it. She wanted to feel it leak out as he'd said, maybe even stain this pretty couch with it.

Every drag of his cock inside her with his thumb stroking her where she was already so sensitive had her nearly sobbing. She felt debased in only the best of ways, and she needed more. She would become a simpering mess for him if he would just give her his come. She'd be whatever he wanted her to be.

“Come. _Again_ ,” he commanded. He was so lost in this fantasy while at the same time hanging on just enough to keep her safe and feeling pleasure. He would never forgive himself if he hurt her, even for a moment. But slamming into her felt normal, natural, like they had been doing this for years. They had such a good rhythm with each other, they knew the places that made the other sing. Fuck, if he was crazy, he’s say he may stand a chance of loving this girl.

He picked up his pace, tapping into a reserve he barely knew he had. He let off her clit and her throat for a moment so that he could hoist her legs to his shoulders and lean forward, bending her in half and hitting it _so much deeper._

“Fuck! Rey!” he growled out, his hand returning to her throat. He couldn’t reach her clit from this angle but with the way he was driving directly into her g-spot, he figured she wouldn’t miss it. He closed what little distance there was between them and kissed her, sloppy but passionate, his hand easing up just a bit so that he wasn’t robbing her of all her air.

Okay, he could absolutely love her.

This new change in angle was...indescribable, really. It put him _right_ where she needed him, and as she kissed him back, tugging almost brutally at his hair in between gasps and pants, she felt herself already close again. She worked to squeeze her body around his, clinging onto the back of his neck with one hand while the other kept pulling at those soft locks, currently damp with sweat.

She was going to come for him again, and that was an absolute fact. If you'd have told her two weeks ago that she would be living out this fantasy with someone that she really cared about, she'd have thought that person was insane. But being here, in this moment, with his weight bending her like this...fuck, she could definitely get used to this. “Kylo!” she whispered, her body arching, fighting back against his hold, she moaned out, a low, raggedy sound as she bore down on him inside of her.

A rush of wetness left her, and her body trembled and shook, her eyes fluttering as it became a struggle to remain conscious with all of the stimuli and the pressure at her throat. Lifting a hand, she wrapped it around his wrist and gave a soft tug. It wasn't enough that she was about to use the safeword, but she needed just a little room. “Fill me up, please, Kylo. I've done everything you've asked for--please give me your come! I’ve earned it!” she begged roughly.

“Fuck yes you have,” he growled in agreement, giving her throat one last squeeze as he yelled out his orgasm, shooting his spend deep within her as he had promised. He made something of a sputtering groan, his arms giving out. He at least had the good sense to collapse down onto his forearms, keeping himself from crushing Rey.

He shuddered above her, pressing a kiss to her sweaty forehead. “Fuck--Rey--you’re--so fuc--king amazing,” he panted out. He gently caressed through her hair, pressing kisses down her cheek and to her throat, gentle over the red marks he had caused.  

Exhaling in a rush as he released her, Rey laid her arms around his body, hands stroking his back gently as she hummed with happiness. This was exactly what she wanted; rough sex followed by gentle cuddles. Tucking a strand of his hair behind his ear, she smiled and leaned up to press a light kiss to his cheek. “So...what do you want to try after dinner?” she asked hoarsely, her smile stretching into another devious grin.

She'd found her brand of weird, and she was going to keep it for as long as possible.

“How do you feel about...hot wax?”


End file.
